The past may sleep, but it NEVER dies
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [COMPLETE] An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird…
1. Prolog

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 1 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…

* * *

**Prolog**

„Du hast dich verfahren. Gib es doch endlich zu."  
Annie zog sich den Mantel etwas enger um den Körper, denn trotz laufender Heizung war es im dem Wagen schrecklich kalt. Ihre Nase fühlte sich an, als wäre sie schon abgestorben, und auch ihre Finger konnte sie kaum noch bewegen.  
Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Dichter Schneefall nahm ihr die Sicht. Ganz Bosten war unter einer glitzernden weißen Schneedecke verschwunden – und das nun schon seit fast vier Wochen.  
_Wenn das so weiter geht, wird man die Stadt bald in den Bundesstaat Alaska eingliedern,_ dachte sie, während sie den feuchten Tropfen, die ihr Atem auf der Scheibe hinterlassen hatte, wegwischte.  
Es war der Tag nach Neujahr, und Annie hatte das große Glück, heute Dienst zu haben; zusammen mit Seely, Woody und all den anderen Singles im PD, die nicht das Glück hatten, eine Familie als Urlaubsgrund vorschieben zu können.  
Sie waren zu einem Tatort nahe Worchester gerufen worden. Ein Rentner hatte beim spazieren gehen mit seinem Hund eine Leiche gefunden, die halb unter einem Busch vergraben lag.

„Ich habe mich nicht verfahren", sagte Woody, schon leicht angenervt von dem vielen Schnee, den glatten Straßen und Annies ständigen Sticheleien.  
Schon seit ein paar Wochen war es mit ihr kaum auszuhalten; Annie war ständig schlecht gelaunt, lachte nicht mehr über seine Witze und zog sich auch ansonsten immer mehr zurück. Es war, als wäre die alte Annie, die er vor ein paar Monaten kennen gelernt hatte, plötzlich über Nacht verschwunden und durch eine andere ersetzt worden.  
Niemandem schien die Veränderung aufgefallen zu sein, doch Woody kannte die blonde Kollegin mit den faszinierend grünen Augen schon so gut, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch was dieses ‚etwas' war, hatte er noch nicht herausfinden können.

Als die Ampel vor ihnen auf rot sprang, und Woody den Wagen ohne allzu sehr ins Schlittern zu geraten, zum Stehen gebracht hatte, drehte er sich zu seiner Beifahrerin. Sie hatte ihre rote Pudelmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und starrte gedankenverloren auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoss knetete. Ihre geröteten Wangen zitterten leicht, und sie schauderte.

„He", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Annie sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an als müsste sie über seine Frage erst nachdenken. Dann nickte sie schließlich.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Mir ist nur etwas kalt." Mit ihrem halbherzigen Lächeln konnte sie nicht mal Woody überzeugen. Trotzdem nickte er nur verstehend und zog seine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe aus.  
„Hier, nimm die", sagte er lächelnd und reichte sie ihr. „Dürften zwar etwas groß sein, aber warm sind sie."  
Er wartete, bis Annie ihm die Handschuhe abgenommen und angezogen hatte. Erst dann sprach er weiter.  
„Ich lad dich gleich auf einen Kaffee ein. Da hinten habe ich einen Starbuck's gesehen." _Und dann reden wir,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„In Ordnung." Annie lächelte und nickte leicht.

Doch es sollte alles anders kommen...

Fünf Minuten später bogen sie von der Lincoln Street in den kleinen Zufahrtsweg des Green Hill Parks ab.  
Sie hatten während der Fahrt nicht mehr viel gesprochen, und auch jetzt, als sie den Wagen verließen und durch die Kälte gingen, sprachen sie nicht viel.

Sie ließen sich von einem Officer zu der kleinen Lichtung führen, die die Kollegen der Spurensicherung schon mit gelbem Flatterband abgesperrt hatten. Der schneebedeckte Boden war von einem wirren Muster aus durcheinander laufenden Fußspuren übersät, und Woody fragte sich, wie man da noch ein Muster erkennen wollte.  
Rund um einen kleinen, kahlen Busch herum standen einige Beamte mit Fotoapparaten oder Notizbüchern. Inmitten der Gruppe glaubte Woody Garret Macys Rücken ausfindig zu machen.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte er voller Tatendrang und lächelte Annie aufmunternd an, während er seine Hände aus den warmen Manteltaschen zog. In diesem Moment bereute er es, so großzügig gewesen zu sein, Annie seine Handschuhe zu überlassen. Aber er war nun mal ein echter Gentleman und konnte nicht aus seiner Haut.  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie unter dem Absperrband hindurch und gingen zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber.  
Als Woody Garret erkannte, trat er neben den Gerichtsmediziner und ging ebenfalls in die Hocke.  
„Hi Doc", begrüßte er ihn mit einem leichten Klaps auf dem Rücken. „Was gibt's?"  
Garret blickte auf und sah Woody gequält lächelnd an.  
„Eine Leiche", sagte er. „Weiblich, etwa Mitte 30. Hat eine unschöne Schädelfraktur am Hinterkopf. Ob das die Todesursache ist, kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber ich gehe davon aus."

Woody nickte und blickte die Frau am Boden an. Sie war einmal sehr hübsch gewesen. Lange braune Haare umrahmten das schmale Gesicht. Sie war zierlich und nicht allzu groß. Mit den geschlossenen Augen und den entspannten Gesichtszügen wirkte sie fast, als würde sie schlafen. Sie trug eine für diese Jahreszeit viel zu dünne rotbraune Bluse, einen ebensolchen Rock und schwarzen, kniehohe Stiefel, von denen ihr einer vom Fuß gerutscht war und in einem grotesk wirkenden Winkel im Schnee lag.

„Wie lange ist sie schon tot?", fragte Woody.  
„Schwer zu sagen", sagte Garret und richtete sich wieder auf. „Die Totenflecke lassen sich nicht mehr wegdrücken, doch bei dem kalten Wetter … nun, ich würde sagen, mehr als 24 Stunden, aber weniger als vier Tage. Alles andere, wenn ich sie im Institut auf dem Tisch habe."  
„Haben wir schon einen Namen?", fragte Woody und stand ebenfalls wieder auf.  
„Nein, Detective", schaltete sich ein Officer ein. „Bisher nicht. Wir -"

„Michelle Quinn." Annies Stimme zitterte, als sie den Namen aussprach, und Woody war sich sicher, dass das nicht nur an der Eiseskälte lag.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die blonde Polizistin, die wie erstarrt da stand. Aus ihrem Gesicht war jede Farbe gewichen und sie starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Tote.  
Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas. Dann traten Woody und Garret zu Annie.  
„Du kennst sie?", fragte Woody und legte einen Arm auf Annies Schulter, während er einen kurzen Blick mit Garret tauschte. Dieser schien ebenso verwirrt zu sein wie er selber.  
„Ja. Ich meine … nein." Die Antwort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Annies tränenüberflutete Augen, sprachen Bände.

Woody legte einen Arm um seine Kollegin und führte sie vom Tatort weg, nachdem er Garret mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er sich um die Leiche kümmern sollte.

Annie ließ sich wie in Trance von Woody wegführen. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, dass sie wieder unter dem gelben Band hindurch und zurück zum Wagen gingen. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie immer noch bei dem Alptraum, den sie gerade jenseits des Flatterbandes erlebt hatte.

oOo

„_Den ganzen Abend habe ich auf dich gewartet! Ich wollte doch für uns kochen. Hast du das vergessen?"  
_„_Tut mir Leid." Der dunkelhaarige Mann in dem unverschämt teuren dunkelblauen Anzug trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und machte Anstalten, sie zu umarmen. Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und schüttelte den Kopf.  
_„_Ich habe es nicht eher geschafft", fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Du weißt doch, wie das ist. SIE hat mich nicht eher gehen gelassen."  
_„_Hast du immer noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen?"  
_„_Schatz, du weißt, dass das nicht einfach ist. Ich –"  
_„_Erzähl mir nicht, was einfach ist!" Ihre Stimme klang schrill und zitterte vor Wut. „Ich weiß, wie einfach das alles nicht ist." Sie deutete auf den in Kerzenschein getauchten Raum, den festlich geschmückten Tisch und das kalt werdende Essen.  
_„_Ich weiß es. Das kannst du mir glauben. Ich kann…" Ihre Stimme brach und sie sank schluchzend auf das Sofa._

oOo

„Annie?" Woody hatte Annie in den Wagen gesetzt und kniete nun vor ihr.  
„He, was ist los?" Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf sanft an. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Annie. Red mit mir! Bitte!"  
Er sah Annie flehend an, wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange und hielt dann Ausschau nach jemandem, der wie ein Sanitäter aussah.  
Annie stand unter Schock, soviel stand für ihn fest. Sie brauchte Hilfe; professionelle Hilfe, die er ihr nicht geben konnte.  
Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah Garret auf sie zukommen. Dieser sah besorgt zu Annie, die immer noch regungslos da saß, und deutete Woody mit einen Kopfnicken an, dass er mit ihm reden musste.

Nur unwillig trennte sich Woody von Annie und ging ein paar Schritte mit Garret von Wagen weg.  
„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Garret.  
„Nicht gut", antwortete Woody und sah besorgt zu Annie hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht, was auf einmal los ist. Sie ist schon seit Tagen so seltsam, aber das …" Hilflos brach er ab und senkte den Blick.  
„Das wird schon wieder." Garrets Ton war väterlich und beruhigend zugleich, doch Woody zweifelte trotzdem an seinen Worten. Wie sollte so etwas wieder gut werden, wenn er doch nicht einmal wusste, was genau passiert war.

„Was ist mit der Leiche?", fragte er, das Thema wechselnd.  
„Sie wird gerade für den Abtransport fertig gemacht", antwortete Garret. „Doch das ist nicht alles." Der Blick des MEs wurde traurig, als er fortfuhr. „Haben Sie die Walmarttüte neben der Leiche gesehen?"  
Woody nickte. Die blauweiße Tüte war ihm aufgefallen, doch er hatte ihr keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, da er davon ausging, dass es sich um weggeworfenen Müll handelte.  
„Was ist damit?"  
„Wir haben eine zweite Leiche gefunden", antwortete Garret. „Ein Säugling. Wahrscheinlich eine Todgeburt und zu früh auf die Welt gekommen. Genaueres kann ich erst nach der Autopsie sagen."  
Woody schluckte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er hatte schon Probleme, mit Leichen von Erwachsenen umzugehen, doch ein toter Säugling … wenn Kinder im Spiel waren, war es doppelt so schlimm.  
„Glauben Sie, dass es ihr Kind war?", fragte Woody leise.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Garret ebenso leise und seufzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Beide Männer blickten zu Annie, deren glasige Augen in weite Ferne gerichtet waren.

* * *

-TBC-


	2. Kapitel 1

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 2 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 1 **

„Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Sie haben ihr eine Spritze gegeben. Sie schläft."

oOo

_Das Zimmer war in Kerzenschein getaucht. Die Stereoanlage auf dem Sideboard spielte Al Green, der ab und an von leise geflüsterten Worten oder Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.  
_„_Du bist wunderschön."  
_„_Das sagst du jedes Mal." Ein leises Kichern.  
_„_Weil es doch stimmt." Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er die Konturen ihrer Wangenknochen nach bis er an ihrem Mund halt machte, ihre Lippen sanft spaltete und ihr liebevoll über die Unterlippe strich.  
_„_Du machst mich glücklich", flüsterte er, sein Mund nur Millimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Danke."  
__Sie lächelte, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn hinunter in einen sanften Kuss. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen, versank in dem Gefühl, den Mann, den sie liebte bei sich zu haben und ihn überall spüren zu können._

OoO

„_Ich muss los. Sie wartet auf mich", sagte er, während er, auf der Bettkante sitzend, sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Sie kniete sich hinter ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und streichelte über seine nackte Brust.  
_„_Kannst du nicht bleiben?", fragte sie flüsternd, während ihr Mund eine Spur feuchter Küsse auf seiner rechten Schulter hinterließ, seinen Hals hoch wanderte und schließlich an seinem Ohrläppchen innehielt.  
_„_Wir könnten zusammen frühstücken."  
_„_Es geht nicht. Das weißt du." Er löste sich aus ihrer Umklammerung, stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke, die über dem Stuhl hing.  
_„_Ich ruf dich an." Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand._

OoO

„_Ich kann nicht mehr." Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem dunkelblauen Sofa, ein Kissen schützend vor ihrem Bauch. „Ich werde es ihr sagen. Wenn du dich nicht traust, dann mache ich es."  
_„_Nein!" Panik lag in seiner Stimme, und sie schauderte. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Es würde sie umbringen."_

oOo

„Dr. Macy?", fragte Woody. „Ich muss Schluss machen. Ich glaube, sie wacht auf."  
„In Ordnung, Woody. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden."

Annie blinzelte, öffnete die Augen und sah verschwommen, dass Woody sein Handy vom Ohr nahm, es ausschaltete und dann auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke legte.

„He. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er lächelnd und kam zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Sie zog die Stirn kraus und sah ihn fragend an.  
Was war passiert? Was machte er hier? Und vor allem: Wo war dieses ‚hier'?

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah sich um.  
Sie lag in einem kleinen Zimmer mit weißgetünchten Wänden. Die gegenüberliegende Glasfront war mit schwarzen Rollos verziert, die halb geschlossen waren aber dennoch die Sicht nach draußen freigaben. Menschen in weißen Kitteln liefen geschäftig auf und ab, manche blieben kurz stehen, redeten miteinander und eilten dann weiter.

„Du bist im Boston General", erklärte Woody, der ihren fragenden Blick richtig interpretierte. Er rückte sich einen Stuhl zurecht und nahm Platz.  
„Warum?" Annies Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. „Was ist passiert?"  
Woody griff nach einen Glas Wasser, das auf den Tisch neben ihrem Bett stand und reichte es ihr. Sie richtete sich halb auf, nahm das Glas dankbar entgegen und trank einen Schluck.  
„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Annie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hattest einen Schock", sagte Woody und nahm ihr das Glas wieder ab. Gedankenverloren drehte er es in seiner Hand, während er Annie aufmerksam beobachtete.  
„Der Arzt meinte, dass es dir besser gehen würde, wenn du wieder aufwachst. Stimmt das? Geht es dir gut?"

Annie dachte einen Moment über diese Frage nach und nickte dann.  
„Ja, ich denke schon", sagte sie vorsichtig und lugte unter die Decke. Wie sie vermutet hatte, trug sie nur eines dieser unbequemen, ziemlich freizügigen Krankenhaushemden. Sie schlug die Decke wieder zu und sah Woody fragend an.

„Warum bist du hier?"  
Woody hatte das Glas zwischenzeitlich abgestellt, beobachtete Annie aber weiterhin mit wachsamem Blick. Irgendetwas, vielleicht ein Instinkt, sagte ihm, dass sie nicht in Ordnung war; dieser glasige Blick konnte nicht nur von der Beruhigungsspritze herrühren.  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte er ehrlich und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie fühlte sich eiskalt an, und instinktiv begann er sie zwischen seinen Händen zu wärmen.  
„Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt", fuhr er fort. „Mich und Dr. Macy. Er lässt dich übrigens grüßen."  
„Danke", sagte Annie, halbherzig lächelnd. „Das ist nicht nötig. Mir geht es wieder gut. Können wir gehen? - Das ist mein Ernst, Woody!", fügte sie auf seinen zweifelnden Blick hinzu. „Könntest du bitte solange raus gehen, bis ich mich angezogen habe?"  
Sie zog ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und deutete zur Tür. Seufzend zuckte Woody mit dem Schultern.  
„Wenn du meinst."

-o-

„Und sie haben sie einfach so gehen lassen?", fragte Garret, während er damit beschäftigt war, die Leiche von Michelle Quinn zu öffnen. „Ich meine, war das klug?"  
Woody nippte an seinem Kaffee und versuchte das zischende Geräusch zu ignorieren, dass aus dem Brustkorb der Toten entwisch.  
„Ja, das haben sie", sagte er. „Ich war genauso wenig begeistert davon wie Sie, Doc. Aber Annie kann manchmal genauso stur sein wie Jordan."

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Jordan, die in diesen Moment durch die Schwingtür in den Autopsiesaal trat. „Was habe ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Warten Sie! Was immer es war, ich bin unschuldig." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, trat zu den beiden Männern und nahm Woody den Kaffeebecher ab.  
„Hm, lecker Kaffee", sagte sie.

„Dieses Mal sind Sie wirklich unschuldig", sagte Garret seufzend. „Aber das Ihnen das nicht zu Kopfe steigt!", mahnte er und drohte ihr seiner erhobenen rechten Hand, die immer noch das Skalpell hielt. „Helfen Sie mir lieber mit der Leiche."  
Jordan verdrehte die Augen, trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee und reichte Woody den Becher zurück.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie.  
„Nehmen Sie sich die Gewebeprobe dort drüben und bringen Sie sie zu Nigel", sagte Garret, ohne aufzublicken. „Er soll die DNS ermitteln. Dann gehen Sie zu Bug und fragen ihn, wie weit er mit dem Säugling ist." Er blickte auf. „Und bevor sie fragen: Nein, Sie sind nicht der neue Laufbursche. Und jetzt los!"  
„Zu Befehl, Herr General!" Jordan salutierte, schnappte sich dann den Becher mit der Gewebeprobe und raunte Woody ein „General Walcott scheint sich einen Nachfolger heranzuzüchten" zu.

Woody blickte Jordan grinsend nach. Als ihm jedoch Garrets stechender Blick bewusst wurde, verschwand sein Grinsen und er sah unschuldig zu dem Chefpathologen.  
„Was immer Sie auf den Lippen hatten, schlucken Sie es runter!", murmelte Garret und wandte sich wieder der Leiche zu. Mit geübten Handgriffen, trennte er die einzelnen Organe ab und legte sie zum Wiegen auf die Waage.  
„Was haben Sie inzwischen über die Tote heraus gefunden?", fragte er, während er nach etwas griff, das für Woody aussah, wie die Leber.  
„Sie heißt Michelle Quinn, 36 Jahre alt, wohnhaft in New York, verheiratet mit einem Maximilian Jonathan Quinn, Anwalt." Er blickte von seinem Notizbuch auf. „Wir haben den Mann noch nicht erreichen können, arbeiten aber dran. Was haben Sie?"

„Wie es aussieht, wurde sie hinterrücks mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand erschlagen", sagte Garret und winkte Woody näher heran. Er schob die braunen Haare etwas auseinander. „Sehen Sie hier? Der Schlag hat die Schädeldecke zertrümmert." Er deutete auf die Röntgenbilder im Schaukasten. „Der Angriff muss überraschend für sie gewesen sein. Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass sie sich verteidigt hat. Hat Detective Capra mittlerweile gesagt, woher Sie die Tote kannte?"

Woody schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, kein Wort", sagte er. „Der Arzt hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, den Fall nicht zu erwähnen, bis sie von selbst damit anfängt. Und das hat sie bisher nicht."  
Garret nickte verstehend.  
„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"  
„Ich habe sie nach Hause gefahren und ihr befohlen, sich auszuruhen. Ich wollte später noch einmal zu ihr fahren."

-o-

Annie hatte sich, nachdem Woody sie nach Hause gefahren hatte, wirklich ausgeruht. Sie hatte sich ein Buch geschnappt und es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.  
Entgegen der Behauptung, dass sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war, wusste sie sehr wohl Bescheid. Auf der Rückfahrt zu ihrem Apartment, war alles plötzlich wieder da gewesen; die Fahrt zum Tatort, die vielen Spuren im Schnee, die Tote. Zu erschrocken über den Anblick der toten Frau im Schnee, hatte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können, und das nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht war.

Seufzend klappte sie das Buch zu und legte es auf den Glastisch, bevor sie aufstand und in die Küche ging, um sich einen Kräutertee zu kochen. Sie entschied sich für eine Kamille/Fenchelmischung und lehnte sich gegen den Herd, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte.

Wie seltsam das Leben doch manchmal sein kann, dachte sie. Vor ein paar Stunden noch, hatte sie gedacht, ihre Feiertagsdepression besiegt zu haben, hatte sich auf einen ruhigen Arbeitstag gefreut, an dem sie endlich ein paar Akten abschließen konnte, und ehe sie sich versah, war sie wieder in den Alptraum zurückkatapultiert worden, dem sie endgültig zu entfliehen gehofft hatte.

Mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Unkonzentriert zappte sie durch die Kanäle und nippte an ihrem Tee. Bei einem Basketballspiel blieb sie schließlich hängen und verfolgte die Bilder auf der Mattscheibe, ohne recht zu wissen, wer gegen wen spielte und warum.

Irgendwann schlief sie ein.

oOo

_Sie stellte den großen Strauß weißer Rosen auf ihren Schreibtisch und roch daran. Sie dachte an den wunderschönen Abend, die aufregende Nacht … und das Alleinsein am Morgen. Wieder war er bei ihr gewesen, mit ihr zusammen eingeschlafen, und wieder war sie alleine aufgewacht.  
_‚_Es tut mir Leid. Musste los.'  
__Als es an der Tür klopfte und diese ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, geöffnet wurde, ließ sie den kleinen Zettel mit der Nachricht schnell in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden.  
_„_Wow, schöne Blumen! Hat da jemand einen heimlichen Verehrer?"  
_„_So in der Art", sagte sie ausweichend. „Willst du was bestimmtes, Susan?"_

OoO

_Leise Klaviermusik im Hintergrund. Kerzenschein. Eine dunkle Nische in einem Restaurant in Downtown.  
_„_Ich muss für ein paar Tage die Stadt verlassen", sagte er.  
_„_Warum das? Ich dachte, wir wollten am Wochenende nach Rhode Island fahren?" Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Wir haben das seit Monaten geplant. Ich habe mir extra frei genommen und -"  
_„_Es geht aber nicht. Vielleicht nächste Woche." Er versuchte nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, die sie jedoch weg zog und unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ.  
_„_Nächste Woche muss ich arbeiten."_

oOo

„NEIN!"  
Woody legte ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.  
„Ich will nicht mehr! Mach, dass es aufhört. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich…"  
„ANNIE! Mach auf!" Woody hämmerte gegen die Tür und ignorierte dabei, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war und die Nachbarn vielleicht schlafen wollten.  
Keine Antwort.

oOo

_Es war später Abend, sie wollte gerade schlafen gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Dreimal kurz, zweimal lang – ihr Geheimzeichen.  
__Sie schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel und lief zur Tür. Empfangen wurde sie von einem großen Strauß Sommerblumen.  
_„_Darf ich reinkommen?"  
_„_Natürlich!" Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn rein. „Schön, dass du da bist. Wie war die Geschäftsreise?"  
_„_Ach, wie das nun mal so ist. Langweilig und lästig."_

OoO

_Sie wachte auf, weil sie durstig war und tapste barfuss in die Küche. Während sie ein Glas Wasser trank, hob sie die braune Jacke auf, die zu Boden gefallen war. Sie wollte sie gerade auf den Stuhl legen, als eine Visitenkarte hinausfiel.  
__Unschlüssig blickte sie die weiße Karte an, bevor die Neugier siegte. Sie bückte sich, hob die Karte auf und erstarrte.  
_‚_Wir danken Ihnen für Ihren Aufenthalt und hoffen, dass Sie und Ihre Frau uns bald wieder beehren werden.' Der Name eines Hotels in Hampshire stand auf der Vorderseite und das Datum vom letzten Wochenende._

oOo

Woody schmiss sich gegen die Tür, zweimal, bis das Schloss schließlich nachgab und die Tür aufsprang.

Die Wohnung war dunkel, nur in einem Zimmer flackerte helles Licht, das von einem Fernseher auszugehen schien. Langsam tastend ging Woody vorwärts, betrat das Wohnzimmer und fand Annie auf dem Sofa liegend vor.

Sie schien zu schlafen, wimmerte aber leise.  
Er trat zu ihr, ging in die Knie und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht.  
„Annie?", sagte er leise. „Annie, wach auf. Ich bin's, Woody."

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Kapitel 2

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 3 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 2 **

Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat Woody seine Wohnung. Während er den Schlüssel achtlos auf die kleine Kommode schmiss und das Licht einschaltete, machte er sich Vorwürfen, einfach nachgegeben und Annie alleine gelassen zu haben.Sie hatte so zart und verletzlich gewirkt, mit den rot unterlaufenen, geschwollenen Augen.

Erst, als er sie unsanft an den Schultern gepackt und sie geschüttelt hatte, was sie aufgewacht und hatte ihn erstaunt, ja fast ängstlich angesehen.

_Wer konnte es ihr verdenken,_ dachte Woody. Schließlich war es schon mehr als ungewöhnlich, wenn ein Kollege mitten in der Nacht gewaltsam in die Wohnung eindrang und sie aufweckte.

Doch es war nicht nur sein überraschendes Auftauchen gewesen, das Annie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Sie hatte einen Alptraum gehabt – und einen der übelsten Art. Ihr Pyjama war schweißnass gewesen und sie hatte vor Angst und Kälte gezittert, als er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und sie einfach an sich gedrückt hatte. Wie ein kleines Kind hatte er sie in seinen Armen gewiegt, während ihre Tränen auf seine Jacke getropft waren.

Er konnte immer noch nicht ausmachen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sich so um sie, die eigentlich nicht mehr als eine Kollegin, eine flüchtige Bekannte war, zu kümmern.  
Instinkt? Sorge? Freundschaft? Oder einfach nur ihre Augen, die ihn so endlich traurig angesehen hatten.

Nachdem sich Annie halbwegs beruhigt und sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst hatte, hatte er ihr einen Tee gemacht und sich dann neben sie auf die Couch gesetzt.

„Danke, dass du da bist", hatte sie gesagt und ihn dankbar angelächelt. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum. Warum bist du hier? Warum kümmerst du dich so um mich?"  
Er hatte sie angesehen und mit den Schultern gezuckt.  
„Weißt du Annie, ich war früher Pfadfinder", hatte er erklärt. „Du weißt schon, dieses ‚Jeden Tag eine gute Tat' - Ding. Ich war in den letzten Wochen etwas nachlässig, was das betrifft und hole es nun langsam nach."  
Er hatte sie angegrinst und gehofft, dass sie ihm diese Lüge abnahm. Im Grunde wusste er selber nicht, warum er sich solche Sorgen machte, und schob den Fall vor, den es zu lösen galt. Annie hatte immer noch nicht gesagt, woher und wieso sie die tote Frau aus dem Park kannte – und vor allem, warum sie so stark auf ihren Tod reagierte.

Während Woody sich die Schuhe auszog und die Tagespost durchging, dachte er darüber nach, was Annie gesagt hatte.

„Die Vergangenheit kann man nicht hinter sich lassen. Sie mag schlafen, aber sie stirbt nie. Wer immer das gesagt hat, hat Recht gehabt und auch wieder nicht."

Obwohl die Worte nicht mehr als ein Murmeln gewesen waren, und Woody sich nicht mal sicher war, dass sie ihm gegolten hatten, gingen sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
War diese Michelle Quinn eine Frau aus Annies Vergangenheit? Wenn ja, woher kannte sie sie? Warum hatte sie den Kontakt abgebrochen. Hatte sie das überhaupt? War Michelle Quinn womöglich eine gute Freundin von Annie?  
Er blickte auf die Uhr. Fast halb drei.

Seufzend ging er ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und kroch dann unter die Bettdecke. Während er die tanzenden Lichter an der Zimmerdecke anstarrte, versuchte er eine Antwort auf diese Fragen zu finden. Ohne Erfolg.

-o-

„Woodrow, gut, dass Sie da sind!" Nigel schlug ihm unsanft auf den Rücken.  
„Dr. M will Sie sprechen. Ich glaube, es geht um euren großen Fall." Er zwinkerte ihm viel sagend zu. „Sie weißt schon, die Tote und das Baby."  
Woody sparte sich einen Kommentar, nickte nur und ging geradewegs zum Chefbüro.

„Hallo Doc", sagte er und trat ein. „Sie haben was für mich?"  
„Allerdings", sagte Garret, zog sich die Lesebrille von der Nase und stand auf. Er nahm eine Akte von seinem Schreibtisch und hielt sie Woody hin.  
„Wie es aussieht, haben wir Mutter und Tochter im Kühlfach liegen", sagte er, während Woody die Akte aufschlug.  
„Nigel hat die DNS verglichen. Es gibt eine Übereinstimmung. Außerdem hat die Autopsie der Frau ergeben, dass sie vor kurzem ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hat."  
„Was heißt ‚vor kurzem'?", fragte Woody, ohne von der Akte aufzublicken.  
„Ich würde sagen, in den letzten eine, maximal zwei Wochen und -"

Als Garret mitten im Satz abbrach, blickte Woody irritiert auf.  
„Was denn?"  
„Ist sie schon wieder einsatzfähig?", fragte Garret.  
„Wer?" Woody runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach er.

„Hallo Jungs!" Sie Stimme hinter ihm, ließ Woody herumfahren.  
„Annie!", sagte er erstaunt. „Was machst du hier?"  
„Arbeiten?", sagte Annie vorsichtig. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Woody wechselte einen Blick mit Garret. Der Gerichtsmediziner schien genauso erstaunt zu sein, wie Woody selber.  
„Ja … aber ich dachte, … also, der Arzt hat doch gesagt -"  
„Was interessiert mich der Arzt", unterbrach ihn Annie. „Es ist mein Körper, ich weiß schon, wann ich arbeiten gehen kann und wann nicht."  
Sie ging auf Woody zu und nahm ihm die Akte ab.  
„Ist das unsere Tote von gestern?"

Woody nickte und betrachtete Annie, die ihre Nase in die Akte gesteckt hatte, von der Seite.  
Sie sah immer noch ziemlich blass aus, und ihre Augen waren so gerötet wie in der Nacht zuvor. Aber ansonsten machte sie einen sehr gefassten und professionellen Eindruck; ganz so, als wäre der gestrige Tag und die letzte Nacht nie geschehen …

„Na, das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt!", sagte Annie, während sie die Akte zuklappte und Woody zurückgab. „Was machen wir heute?"  
„Wir?", fragte Woody und blickte wieder zur Garret, der allerdings nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ja, wir. Wir sind ein Team. Richtig?" Annie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Woody provozierend an.  
„Ja …", sagte Woody vorsichtig. „Also, ich habe mir die Kreditkartenabrechnung der Toten besorgt und wollte die Geschäfte und Tankstellen abklappern. Der Wagen ist in Fahndung, und ansonsten … Du könntest diesen Rentner noch einmal befragen, der die Leiche gefunden hat. Außerdem war noch niemand bei den Anwohnern, da wir die genaue Todeszeit noch nicht hatten."

Er blickte fragend zu Garret.  
„Vierundzwanzig bis sechsunddreißig Stunden ab gestern morgen", sagte dieser. „Also der 30. beziehungsweise 31. Dezember. Nicht länger."  
„Gut", sagte Woody und machte sich eine Notiz. „Dann komm, Annie. Bis dann, Doc."

Er nickte Garret zu und bugsierte Annie dann aus dem Büro hinaus zum Fahrstuhl. So ganz wohl war ihm immer noch nicht bei der Sache, dass Annie in dem Fall mitarbeiten wollte. Doch erstens hatte sie ein Anrecht darauf und zweitens war er nicht ihr Aufpasser.

-o-

„Wollen Sie nicht doch auf einen Kaffee hereinkommen?"  
„Nein, vielen Dank, Mrs. Schneider", sagte Annie nun schon zum dritten Mal. „Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit." Sie lächelte die ältere Dame mit den stahlblauen, wachsamen Augen freundlich an.  
Mrs. Sophie Schneider war die zehnte Anwohnerin, mit der Annie sprach. Sie lebte in einem kleinen Haus direkt gegenüber des Green Hill Parks. Das Haus hatte zwei Stockwerke, von denen nur das untere beleuchtet war. Das große Küchenfenster neben der Eingangstür war festlich geschmückt, im Vorgarten stand ein kleines Rentier aus Plastik und ein rotgoldener Kranz an der Tür wünschte in leuchtenden Lettern allen Ankömmlingen ein frohes Fest. Mit dem Schnee auf dem Dach und auf den Fensterbänken wirkte das Anwesen fast wie ein Knusperhäuschen aus einem Märchen.

„Das ist aber wirklich schade." Die alte Frau ließ die Schultern hängen und blickte Annie traurig an. „Ich bekomme so selten Besuch, und seit mein William gestorben ist … nun, manchmal bin ich schon ein bisschen einsam."  
„Ja, das kann ich verstehen, Mrs. Schneider", sagte Annie mitfühlend und zog sich den Schal etwas fester zu. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und der Wind wehte ihr die Schneeflocken unter den Kragen. Eigentlich könnte sie schon eine Tasse Kaffee vertragen und drinnen wäre es sicher auch wärmer und trockener, aber Annie hatte noch den halben Straßenzug vor sich, und sie wollte so schnell wie möglich fertig werden und zurück zum Präsidium fahren.

„Wissen Sie, mein Gehör ist auch nicht mehr so gut, deshalb schaue ich so selten Fernsehen", fuhr Mrs. Schneider fort, als hätte sie Annies Bemerkung gar nicht gehört. „Dafür sitze ich viel hier am Fenster und schaue hinaus. Ist ja nicht viel los, bei dem Wetter. Nicht?" Sie lachte Annie an. „Aber manchmal da kommt schon jemand vorbei."

„Können Sie sich an jemanden erinnern, der vor zwei Tagen hier war?", fragte Annie. „Vielleicht spät abends? Oder mit einem Auto?"  
Die alte Dame dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach.  
„Sie meinen, den Tag vor Silvester?"  
„Oder Silvester selber."  
„Nun, es hat ziemlich stark geschneit in den letzten Tagen, und mein Rheuma …", sagte Schneider. „Wissen Sie, wenn es kalt wird, dann ist es besonders schlimm. Aber ich habe am Fenster gesessen. Es muss so gegen sechs gewesen sein. Ich hatte gerade gebadet und wollte noch ein wenig hinaussehen. Im Laternenschein ist der Schneefall besonders schön. Nicht wahr."

Annie nickte geduldig und blickte auf die Uhr. Es begann schon wieder dunkel zu werden, und sie hatte bisher noch nicht viel erfahren, was ihnen bei den Ermittlungen nützlich gewesen wäre. Die meisten Anwohner schienen über die Feiertage verreist zu sein oder hatten nichts gesehen.  
In Zeiten von Telefon und Internet achtete man nicht mehr so sehr auf das, was in der Nachbarschaft vor sich ging. Man blieb zu Hause, zog die Vorhänge zu und beschäftigte sich nur mit sich selbst – eine Erfahrung, die Annie schon oft gemacht hatte und die ihre Ermittlungen oft unnötig verzögert hatte.  
Früher fiel den Leuten auf, wenn sich jemand in den Nachbargarten schlich oder sich die Post im Briefkasten stapelte. Heute kamen die Leute aus dem Urlaub, freuten sich auf zu Hause und fanden ihr Haus im Chaos wieder; verwüstet und ausgeraubt von Einbrechern. Und niemand hatte etwas gehört oder gesehen. Oder die Polizei wurde zu einer Wohnung gerufen, weil es im Treppenhaus moderig roch oder ein besorgter Enkel seit Monaten nichts mehr von der Oma gehört hatte, die dann – schon halb skelettiert – in ihrem Bett oder auf dem Fußboden gefunden wurde.

„Ich habe einen Mann gesehen", fuhr die alte Dame fort. „In einem Wagen." Sie stockte einen Moment. „Es war ein dunkler Wagen. Schwarz glaube ich. Den hatte ich bisher noch nie hier gesehen."  
Annie spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern schoss und versuchte nicht allzu euphorisch zu wirken, als sie ihre Frage stellte.  
„Konnten Sie ein Kennzeichen erkennen, Mrs. Schneider? Oder die Marke?"  
„Es war einer von diesen Geländewagen. SUW oder wie die heißen."  
„SVU", half Annie aus und machte sich eine Notiz.  
„Ja genau. So einer. Er war schwarz mit einer silbernen Dachreling. Ich glaube, so etwas ist eher selten oder?"

oOo

_Das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen durchbrach die Stille, gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Knall. Schwarzes Blech prallte auf silbernes. Sie spürte, wie sie in den Sitz gedrückt wurde, während ihr Wagen zur Seite ausbrach, sich einmal drehte und dann zum Stehen kam. Ihre zitternden Hände immer noch auf dem Lenkrad, die Arme durchgedrückt, lehnte sie den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich das gerade nur eingebildet hatte.  
__Dann hörte sie ein leises Klopfen, gefolgt von einer gedämpften Stimme. Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf.  
_„_Ma'am ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es Ihnen gut?" Ein Mann, eingehüllt in einen warmen schwarz glänzenden Mantel und einen ebensolchem Schal blickte durch die Seitenscheibe ihres Wagens und sah sie besorgt aus leuchtend blauen Augen an, während weiße Schneeflocken auf seine Schultern und seine rabenschwarzen Haare fiel.  
__Sie kurbelte die Scheibe herunter. _

oOo

„Detective Capra? Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" In Schneiders Stimme schwang echte Sorge mit. „Sie sehen blass aus. Kommen Sie herein. Ich mache Ihnen einen Kaffee. Oder noch besser, einen Scotch."  
Eine knochige Hand packte Annies Arm und schob die blonde Polizistin in die Wohnung und einen langen schmalen Flur entlang, der mit altmodischen, dicken Teppichen ausgelegt war und zu einer kleinen gemütlichen Küche führte.

„Setzen Sie sich, bevor Sie mir noch umkippen!" Sie alte Frau bugsierte Annie zu einem Stuhl und drückte sie sanft hinein.  
Während Sophie Schneider ein Glas auf dem Küchenschrank nahm und nach der Flasche Scotch griff, sah Annie sich um. Die Küchenmöbel schienen noch aus der Kolonialzeit zu stammen, fast kein Schrank passte zum anderen, und doch war dieser Raum mit so viel Liebe eingerichtet, dass Annie sich sofort wohl fühlte. Sie betrachtete die Sammlung kleiner Katzen aus Glas, die auf der Fensterbank in Reih und Glied standen, jede in exaktem Abstand zu ihren Nachbarn.

Ein leises Schnurren, gefolgt von einem Reiben an ihrem rechten Schienbein, lenkte Annie von den Glaskatzen ab.  
„Pfui, Mr. Twinkles!", schimpfte Mrs. Schneider. Sie reichte Annie das Glas und versuchte gleichzeitig den rotbraunen Kater von Annies Bein wegzuscheuchen.  
„Lass das sein!"  
Sie gab dem schneeweißen Kater einen Klaps auf sein dickes Hinterteil, woraufhin dieser ihr einen anklagenden Blick zuwarf und dann erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum stolzierte. Die schwarze Spitze seines Schwanzes stand steil nach oben ab und schwankte leicht im Takt seiner Schritte.  
„Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht allergisch auf Katzen. Der Kater hat einfach keine Manieren."  
„Das macht nichts. Ich mag Katzen", sagte Annie, während sie an ihrem Glas nippte.

_oOo_

„_Da möchte dich jemand kennen lernen." Er legte ihr das schwarze Fellknäuel in die Arme. Die kleine Katze kuschelte ihren warmen, weichen Körper fest an sie und schnurrte leise.  
_„_Darf ich vorstellen? Brooklyn, der Kater."  
_„_Für mich?", fragte sie erstaunt und streichelte über das samtig weiche Fell, woraufhin das Schnurren zu einem zufriedenen Brummen wurde, das ihre Arme zum Vibrieren brachte.  
_„_Ja, damit du nicht immer so alleine bist, wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann."_

_oOo_

Der Alkohol zeigte schnell seine Wirkung, und Annie fühlte sich mit einem Male wie ausgewechselt; so beschwingt und leicht und … ein wenig dösig. Das Haus war gut geheizt, viel zu gut für ihren dicken Mantel. Sie lockerte ihren Schal und zog den Reißverschluss ihres Mantels auf, während sich das Zimmer um sie herum zu drehen begann.

oOo

_Es klingelte an der Tür, als sie gerade den Mantel ausziehen wollte. Sie hatten nach einer langen Nachtschicht noch ein paar Berichte abgeschlossen, schnell etwas eingekauft und war dann nach Hause gefahren. Sie freute sich auf eine warme Dusche und etwas Warmes zu Essen.  
__Als sie die Tür öffnete, erstarrte sie. Vor ihr standen zwei Jungen, etwa zehn Jahre alt. Sie hatte die beiden schon öfters gesehen, wenn sie auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Haus spielten.  
_„_Ma'am?", fragte er kleinere Junge mit der dunklen Lockenmähne, den lustigen Sommersprossen und den blitzenden braunen Augen. „Wir … also …" Er druckste herum und blickte Hilfe suchend zu seinem Freund, der, obwohl es draußen kalt war, seine Jacke ausgezogen und zusammengerollt in Armen hielt.  
_„_Wir glauben, dass ist Ihrer, Ma'am", sagte der zweite Junge und hielt ihr das Bündel hin. „Wir haben ihn draußen vor dem Haus gefunden. Ein Auto muss ihn erwischt haben." Er senkte betreten den Blick, während sie die Jacke auseinander faltete und geschockt das kleine, schwarze Bündel ansah. _

* * *

-TBC-


	4. Kapitel 3

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 4 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 3 **

Annie saß mit ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee an einem kleinen Ecktisch und pulte mit den Fingern an einem Donut herum, der als solcher nicht mehr zu erkennen war, während sie versuchte, ihren Kopf klar zu bekommen.

Nachdem sie die alte Mrs. Schneider davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihr wirklich gut ginge, war sie zu Fuß zu dem Starbuck's gelaufen, den Woody am Vortag erwähnt hatte. Obwohl der Schneefall wieder zugenommen und der eisige Wind fast orkanartig zwischen den Häusern hindurchwehte, hatte der halbstündige Marsch gut getan und sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht.

Während sie die Tasse hob und den angenehmen Duft des frisch gebrühten Kaffees inhalierte, blickte sie sich um.

Sie war der einzige Gast in dem, ganz im Stil der 70er gehaltenen kleinen Cafes. Über der Theke hing ein kleiner Fernseher, dessen Ton leise gestellt war, während eine Wiederholung von ‚Emergency Room' lief. Der Arzt, den George Clooney mimte, sprach gerade mit einer jungen Frau, während eine Schwester einem kleinen Jungen den Arm eingipste.

_oOo_

„_Ich bin froh, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist", sagte er, während er ihr die Jacke half. „Und danke noch mal, dass wir das ohne die Versicherungen einzuschalten regeln konnten." Er lächelte sie dankbar an, und sie hatte das Gefühl in diesen blauen Augen zu versinken. „Schicken Sie mir einfach die Rechnung der Werkstatt zu, wenn Sie sie bekommen."  
_„_Ja … ähm … kein … Problem", stotterte sie und versuchte dabei seinem Blick auszuweichen, dessen Intensität ihre Knie zu Wackelpudding werden ließ.  
_„_Darf ich Sie zu einem Kaffee einladen? Gleich hier neben dem Krankenhaus ist ein gemütliches Cafe. Da gibt es den besten Milchkaffee der ganzen Ostküste."_

_OoO_

„_Darf ich Sie wieder sehen?", fragte er, während sie die Tür des Geländewagens öffnete.  
_„_Ja, warum nicht. Rufen Sie mich an?" Sie lächelte ihn an und versuchte nicht allzu viel von dem Freudentanz, der in ihr tobte, zu offenbaren.  
_„_Auf jeden Fall. Schlafen Sie gut."_

_oOo_

„Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?" Die braunhaarige, Kaugummi kauende Kellnerin, die bisher gelangweilt an der Theke gelehnt hatte, war an ihren Tisch getreten.  
„Nein danke", sagte Annie. „Ich möchte dann zahlen." Sie zog einen fünf Dollarschein aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich ihren Mantel anzog und hinaus in die Kälte trat, um zu ihrem Wagen zurückzukehren.

-o-

„Detective Hoyt?"  
Woody blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er hatte das Präsidium gerade erst betreten und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro, als ein junger Officer, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Nach Luft ringend, blieb der blonde Mann mit den unverschämt langen, dichten Wimpern vor Woody stehen und reichte ihm einen Zettel.  
„Sie arbeiten doch mit Detective Capra zusammen an diesem Mord aus Worchester, oder?", fragte der Officer.

Woodys Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. War etwas mit Annie? Hatte sie einen Rückfall gehabt? Hätte er sie doch wieder nach Hause schicken oder dafür sorgen sollen, dass sie von dem Fall abgezogen wurde?  
„Ja, das tue ich. Was gibt's?" Er versuchte seine Stimme so beiläufig und ruhig zu halten, wie möglich, während in ihm drin die Angst hoch kochte.  
„Eine Mrs. Schneider hat vorhin angerufen", erklärte der junge Officer. „So eine komische alte Lady. Sie wollte mit Detective Capra sprechen, aber ich kann ihn nicht erreichen."

„Sie", verbesserte Woody ihn. „Annie Capra. Eine Frau."  
Der Officer runzelte die Stirn und es brauchte einen Moment, bis er bei ihm ‚klick' machte. Er grinste kurz, murmelte ein „Natürlich" und fuhr dann fort: „Ja, also auf jeden Fall sagte diese Mrs. Schneider, dass ihr noch etwas eingefallen wäre, wegen des Wagens. Der Fahrer habe kurz vor der Parkbank, die vom Kleingartenverein Worchester Süd gestiftet worden sie, angehalten und sei ausgestiegen, um etwas aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Da die Laterne neben der Bank wohl defekt war, konnte Mrs. Schneider nicht viel erkennen. Aber nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten sei der Mann wiedergekommen und habe Mr. Twinkles entdeckt und ihn gestreichelt."

„Mr. Twinkles?", fragte Woody.  
„Das ist wohl die Katze, Sir. Also, diese Mrs. Schneider sagt, dass der Mann ziemlich groß gewesen sei und dunkle Haare hatte. Das ist alles. Übernehmen Sie das?"  
Woody nickte und nahm die Telefonnotiz entgegen.  
„Ja, vielen Dank."

Während der blonde Officer hinter seinen Schreibtisch in dem Empfangstresen zurückkehrte, überflog Woody die Notiz und schlug dann die Akte auf, die er sich kurz zuvor aus dem Archiv besorgt hatte. Sie enthielt einen Ausdruck des Führerscheins von Maximilian Jonathan Quinn. Der Mann hatte dunkle Haare und war fast Einsneunzig groß. Konnte er der Mann sein, den diese Mrs. Schneider gesehen hatte?

Woody griff zu seinem Telefon und wollte gerade Annies Nummer wählen, als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Hi Cowboy! Wie geht's?"  
„Jordan. Was machst du denn hier?" Er fuhr herum und blickte in zwei whiskeybraune Augen, die zwischen einen schwarzen Schal und einer tief in die Stirn gezogenen bordeauxroten Mütze hervorlugten.  
„He, hier herrscht Vermummungsverbot!", sagte er grinsend. „Wusstest du das nicht?"  
„Haha, sehr witzig. Versuch du doch mal einen Parkplatz zu kriegen, der nicht drei Blocks entfernt ist. Weißt du, wie kalt es draußen ist?" Jordan zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ein feiner Hauch geschmolzener Schneeflocken wirbelte durch die Luft.  
„He, lass das!", rief Woody und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Wasserscheu?", feixte Jordan.  
„Nein, nur … ach, egal. Kaffee?"  
„Gerne."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Woodys Büro, wo dank einer jungen, eifrigen Büroangestellten, die ihr Herz hoffnungslos an Woody verloren hatte, eine volle Kanne Kaffee auf sie wartete. Während Woody zwei Tassen füllte, machte Jordan es sich auf dem Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch bequem und schälte sich an Mantel und Schal.

„Also, was hast du für mich?", fragte Woody. Er reichte ihr eine Tasse, bevor er sich neben Jordans Stuhl auf Schreibtischkante setzte.  
Jordan hielt ihm eine braune Akte des Gerichtsmedizinischen Instituts entgegen, während sie mit der anderen Hand die warme Kaffeetasse umklammert hielt.  
„Die Ergebnisse der Toxuntersuchung sind da", erklärte sie. „Und Garret hat die vorläufige Autopsie abgeschlossen."  
Während Jordan an ihrem Kaffee nippte, schlug Woody die Akte auf und versuchte, aus der Fülle von Zahlen, Abkürzungen und lateinischen Bezeichnungen, die für ihn relevanten Daten zu entnehmen.

Zwei Wörter stachen ihm sofort ins Auge: Hypnotika und Tranquilizer.

„Schlaftabletten?", fragte er und blickte auf.  
Jordan nickte.  
„Ja, wie es aussieht, hat jemand die Frau ruhig gestellt. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie gefangen gehalten und wollte nicht, dass sie auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte."

Woody nickte abwesend. Er dachte an diesen Mann, den die alte Mrs. Schneider gesehen hatte, und deren Beobachtung. Hatte sie wirklich Maximilian Quinn, den Ehemann der Toten – und möglichen Vater des Kindes – dabei beobachtet, wie dieser die Leiche seiner Frau entsorgte?  
Dass der Fundort nicht der Tatort gewesen war, hatte die Spurensicherung mittlerweile herausgefunden. Doch wo war Quinn umgebracht worden? Und warum?

„Was ist mit dem …"  
„Baby?", fragte Jordan. Sie blickte Woody traurig an und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Wir gehen davon aus, dass es eine Totgeburt war", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.  
Woody widerstand dem Drang, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, um sie – und auch sich zu trösten, und senkte stattdessen den Blick.  
Er dachte sehr oft an dieses kleine Wesen, dass er im ersten Moment nur für eine Tüte mit Abfall gehalten hatte. Wer konnte nur so herzlos sein und einen Säugling in eine Plastiktüte legen? Selbst, wenn das Baby zu dem Zeitpunkt schon tot gewesen war, war das einfach nur … unmenschlich.

„Wir glauben, dass die Frau eine Fehlgeburt hatte", fuhr Jordan leise fort. „Ich habe mit Quinns Arzt gesprochen. Sie war für Ende Januar ausgezählt und sollte nach Weihnachten eigentlich zur Untersuchung vorbeikommen. Er sagte, es wäre eine Risikoschwangerschaft gewesen, Quinn hätte aber darauf bestanden, zuhause zu bleiben und nicht zur Beobachtung in eine Klinik zu gehen." Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
„Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass das Baby in einem Krankenhaus zur Welt gekommen ist", sagte sie. „Dafür ist die Nabelschnur zu unprofessionell abgetrennt worden. Aber Lily telefoniert trotzdem herum. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück."

„Ja, vielleicht." Woody nickte, obwohl er nicht daran glaubte, dass sie in diesem Fall wirklich Glück hatten.  
Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger über den Tassenrand.

Hatte diese Quinn wirklich eine Totgeburt gehabt? Und wenn ja, warum musste sie sterben? Hatte ihr Mann sie aus Rache umgebracht? Weil sie sein Kind verloren hatte? Oder hatte sie selber versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen? Doch wieso dann die Schlagverletzung am Kopf? Und warum hatte man ihre Leiche im Park entsorgt? Und warum hier, in Boston? Was wollte sie hier?

Das waren einfach zu viele Sätze, die mit einem Fragenzeichen endeten. Woody schloss seufzend die Augen.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Jordan nach einer Weile.  
Woody stand auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Während er dem Schneetreiben draußen zusah, erzählte er Jordan, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten.

Als er geendet hatte, stand Jordan ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
„Meinst du, dass ihr Mann sie umgebracht hat?", fragte sie, während sie ein Strichmännchen auf die beschlagene Scheibe malte. „Habt ihr ihn schon gefunden?"  
„Nein." Woody schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Kollegen aus New York arbeiten dran. Laut Auskunft seines Partners, hat Quinn vor zwei Wochen seinen Weihnachtsurlaub angetreten und ist seitdem nicht mehr in der Kanzlei gewesen. Die Wohnung ist ebenfalls verlassen."  
„Und was ist mit dem Wagen?"  
„Noch nicht gefunden. Weder der SVU der Frau, noch der Mercedes des Mannes. Es ist, als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt."  
„Niemand wird vom Erdboden verschluckt", sagte Jordan. „Irgendwann taucht jeder wieder auf. Du wirst sehen." So ganz überzeugt war sie von ihrem Worten nicht. Sie dachte an ihren Vater, der nun schon seit Monaten verschwunden war, ohne dass sie wusste, wo er sich aufhielt und wann er zurückkehrte.

Sie schob die Gedanken an ihren Vater beiseite, wischte das Strichmännchen weg und stellte die Kaffeetasse auf das Fensterbrett, bevor sie Woody ansah.  
„Wenn diese Mrs. Schneider wirklich Quinn gesehen hat, dann kann er nicht weit sein. Du wirst sehen." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und knuffte ihm in die Seite. „He, du bist doch sonst nicht so pessimistisch. Was ist los?"  
„Ach nichts", sagte Woody. „Es ist nur … wegen Annie. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Sie ist so … komisch, so als verschweige sie etwas."  
„Nun, jede Frau hat ihre Geheimnisse, Woody", sagte Jordan grinsend. „Das ist es doch, was uns so interessant für euch Männer macht. Aber wenn du dir Sorgen machst, dann ändere etwas dran. Ruf sie an und rede mit ihr."

_Als ob ich das nicht schon versucht hätte,_ dachte Woody, griff aber trotzdem zu seinem Handy. Er ließ es ewig lange klingeln, bevor er frustriert wieder auflegte.  
„Sie geht nicht ran", sagte er überflüssigerweise und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
„Ach, vielleicht hat sie gerade zutun und keine Zeit", sagte Jordan. „Warte nur ab, sie meldet sich schon noch! Sollen wir in der Zwischenzeit was essen gehen? Ich habe jetzt eh Feierabend. Was meinst du?"

Nachdem Jordan ihn fünf Minuten bekniet hatte, stimmte Woody schließlich zu, schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging mit Jordan zu _Wendy's_ in der Nebenstraße.

-o-

Als Woody eine Stunde später auf dem Rückweg zum Revier war – er hatte Jordan noch zu ihrem Wagen begleitet und festgestellt, dass sie auch gleich hätte zu Fuß kommen können – klingelte sein Handy. In der Hoffnung, dass es endlich Annie war, die sich meldete, zog er es schnell aus seiner Manteltasche.  
„Detective Hoyt?", meldete sich eine Männerstimme. „Officer Logan hier. Wir haben den Wagen gefunden, den sie gesucht haben. Er steht auf einem P&R hier in Charlestown."

-o-

Annie parkte ihren Wagen vor dem Revier, obwohl sie ursprünglich direkt nach Hause hatte fahren wollen. Sie war nach dem Marsch durch das dichte Schneetreiben durchgefroren und wollte nur noch ein heißes Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett kriechen. Doch als sie schon auf dem Zubringer dorthin war, war ihr eingefallen, dass ihr Schlüsselbund samt Haustürschlüssel in Gesellschaft einer verschrumpelten Banane in ihrer Schreibtischschublade lag.

Also hatte sie gewendet und war weiter durch den allabendlichen Berufsverkehr gekrochen, was sich bei dem erneuten Schneetreiben als ein abenteuerliches Unterfangen erwies. Zum Glück war der letzte Bauabschnitt des neuen Supertunnels mittlerweile abgeschlossen, sodass der größte Teil des Weges unterirdisch und somit schneefrei verlief.

Sie zog sich gerade den Schal fester um den Hals und wollte nach ihren Handschuhen greifen, als ihr eine dunkle Gestalt auffiel, die nicht gerade zielstrebig aber dennoch geradewegs auf ihren Wagen zukam.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, öffnete Annie die Tür und stieg aus.  
Irgendwo in der Ferne klingelte ein Handy, während sie die Tür abschloss.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Die Stimme klang gedämpft und Annie hatte Mühe, den Mann überhaupt zu verstehen. Er trug einen langen, dunklen Mantel, eine dunkle Strickmütze und einen blaurot karierten Schal, den er zum Schutz vor der Kälte bis zur Nase hochgezogen hatte. Trotzdem kam ihr die Stimme auf seltsame Art vertraut vor.  
Doch woher kannte sie sie? War das ein Zeuge, mit dem sie heute im Laufe des Tages gesprochen hatte? Ein Kollege, der sich einen Scherz erlaubte? Jemand von der Verwaltung oder vom Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut?  
Nein.

Da sie beide genau zwischen zwei Straßenlaternen und somit ziemlich im Dunkeln standen, konnte Annie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Instinktiv glitt ihre zitternde Hand in die Manteltasche und tastete nach ihrer Waffe.

„Arbeiten Sie hier?", fragte er.  
„Ja", sagte sie kühl. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Ich suche einen gewissen Detective Hoyt. Kennen Sie ihn?"  
In diesem Moment bog ein Wagen in die Straße ein, und im Licht der Scheinwerfer konnte Annie erkennen, dass der Mann seinen Schal heruntergezogen hatte und sie direkt ansah.

Annie glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Sie blinzelte kurz, doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war der Mann immer noch da und sah sie fragend an.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihren Beinen nicht mehr vertrauen zu können und lehnte sich rücklings gegen ihren Wagen.

* * *

-TBC-

Tja, und nun? Ich glaube, jetzt mache ich erstmal ein paar Wochen Pause ;-)  
Nein, im Ernst! Ich hoffe, Ihr erfreut mich weiterhin mit so tollen Theorien in Form von Reviews ;-) Ich liebe Eure wilden Spekulationen...


	5. Kapitel 4

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL:5 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 4**

_Es war der Tag vor Weihnachten, als sie auf dem Weg nach Hause an den Schaufenstern der festlich geschmückten Geschäfte und Bars vorbeischlenderte, die allesamt mit Touristen und New Yorkern überfüllt waren, die ihre letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten.  
__Sie hatte es nicht eilig und ließ sich Zeit. Sie beobachtete die vorbeieilenden Leute, die Paare in den kleinen Cafes, die sich verliebte Blicke zuwarfen, und die Kinder, die auf dem Platz vor der City Hall einen Schneemann bauten oder sich mit Schneebällen bewarfen.  
__Das Leben konnte so friedlich sein, dachte sie, als ihre Augen plötzlich einen dunklen Haarschopf ausmachten, der die Menge überragte. Ihr Herz begann augenblicklich schneller zu schlagen. Sie reckte sich und versuchte einen zweiten Blick auf den Mann zu erhaschen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es nicht der gewesen sein konnte, für den sie den Mann gehalten hatte.  
__Er hatte sich vorgestern von ihr verabschiedet, mit dem Versprechen, nach Weihnachten mit ihr ein paar Tage zu verreisen, sobald er aus Charlotte zurückgekehrt war.  
__Wieder hatte sie ihm geglaubt, wieder würde sie enttäuscht werden.  
__Sie wandte sich traurig von der Menge ab und ging nach Hause. Den verstohlenen Blick des dunkelhaarigen Mannes bemerkte sie nicht – ebenso wenig die blonde Frau an seiner Seite, die ihn ungeduldig zum Weitergehen aufforderte._

_oOo_

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang besorgt und drang wie durch Watte hindurch, gedämpft an ihr Ohr. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun? Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?" Er war näher getreten und sah sie besorgt an. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Die Sorge in seinen blauen Augen verschwand und wurde von Überraschung und Freude abgelöst.

„Annie? Bist du das?" Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und legte seine, in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen steckenden Händen auf ihre Schultern.  
„Mein Gott, Annie. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wo warst du? Warum bist du auf einmal verschwunden?"

Annie wich zurück und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, ihn früher oder später wieder zu sehen, und so sehr sie diesem Treffen auch entgegengefiebert hatte, so sehr hatte sie sich davor gefürchtet.  
„Ich … lass mich bitte los!", sagte sie stotternd, aber mit schroffem Unterton.  
„Aber Annie? Was ist mit dir? Freust du dich denn nicht? Mein Gott, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe." Der Mann kam ihrem Wunsch zwar nach und ließ sie los, dennoch ließ er nicht von ihr ab und machte mit jedem ihrer Rückwärtsschritte einen Schritt vorwärts, auf sie zu.

„Was ist hier los? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Annie war noch nie in ihrem Leben so froh gewesen, Woodys Stimme zu hören. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und flüchtete sich an die Seite ihres Kollegen, der mit schnellen Schritten über den Parkplatz geeilt kam und den fremden Mann argwöhnisch musterte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", raunte er Annie leise zu, ohne den Blick von dem Mann zu lassen, der gut einen Kopf größer war als er selber.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung", sagte Annie. „Das ist … also, der Herr dort möchte zu dir. Das ist Maximilan Quinn."  
„Das ist …"  
„Genau. Der Ehemann. Er sucht dich." Annie senkte den Kopf und versuchte Woodys fragendem Blick auszuweichen. Gleichzeitig vermied sie es, Maximilian anzusehen, der während des kurzen Wortwechsels immer wieder fragend zwischen ihr und Woody hin- und hergeschaut hatte.

-o-

„Wir schicken die Proben dann rüber zu Ihnen, Dr. Macy. Wenn Sie was haben, rufen Sie mich an? … In Ordnung. Bis dann."  
Woody legte auf und steckte das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche, während er Annie neben sich weiterhin aufmerksam beobachtete.  
Sie standen gemeinsam im Nebenzimmer des Verhörraumes, in dem dieser Maximilian Quinn am Tisch saß und nervös einen Becher Kaffee in seinen Händen drehte.

Annie war seit ihrer Begegnung auf dem Parkplatz sehr schweigsam gewesen. Während sie mit Quinn ins Gebäude gegangen waren, hatte sie sich an Woodys Seite gehalten und Quinn mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Dieser wiederum hatte mit allen Mitteln versucht, Annies Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen; er hatte sie angesehen, sie angesprochen oder versucht, von Woodys Seite zu weichen, um neben Annie herzugehen.  
Irgendwann war es Woody zu bunt geworden. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was für ein Spiel gespielt wurde, aber ein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es nicht in Annies Sinne war. So hatte er sie kurzerhand losgeschickt, um Kaffee zu besorgen, während er Quinn in den Verhörraum gebracht hatte.

„Du kennst ihn?" Die Frage war mehr eine Feststellung.  
Woody nahm seinen Kaffeebecher vom Tisch und trat neben Annie vor die Spiegelwand. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie Quinn im Nebenraum aufstand, seinen Mantel auszog und sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr.  
„Ja, ich kenne ihn", sagte Annie. „Flüchtig."  
Ihr Tonfall zeigte Woody, dass er keine weiteren Auskünfte von ihr bekommen würde – zumindest vorläufig nicht, und obwohl er noch tausend Fragen an sie hatte, beließ er es dabei und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben den Wagen der Toten gefunden", berichtete er und wechselte damit das Thema. „Sobald die Jungs von der Spurensicherung damit durch sind, sehen wir weiter. Vielleicht finden wir im Wagen eine heiße Spur, die uns Täter und Motiv liefert."  
„Du glaubst nicht, dass er es war?" Annie deutete durch die Glasscheibe, in den Nebenraum, wo Quinn gerade wieder Platz nahm und in ihre Richtung starrte.  
„Das werde ich jetzt versuchen, heraus zu finden." Woody zwinkerte Annie zu und ging zur Tür.

Eine Minute später sah Annie, dass die Tür des Verhörraums geöffnet wurde und Woody eintrat.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten, Mr. Quinn", sagte Woody, während er sich einen Stuhl zurecht zog und Quinn gegenüber Platz nahm. „Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?"  
„Nein, das weiß ich nicht", sagte Quinn bissig. „Ich hoffe, Sie werden es mir sagen, damit ich endlich gehen kann."  
„Aber Sie waren doch derjenige, der zu mir wollte, Mr. Quinn." Woody hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „So ganz ohne Grund kommen Sie mich doch nicht besuchen, oder? Zumal ich Sie bis vorhin noch gar nicht kannte."  
Quinn seufzte und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Hören Sie, Detective Hoyt", sagte er, sichtlich genervt. „Mein Büro hat mir gesagt, dass die Polizei nach mir sucht, und Ihre Kollegen in New York haben mich an Sie verwiesen. Also sagen Sie mir endlich, was Sie wollen, damit ich nach Hause fahren kann. Ich habe zutun!"  
„Was haben Sie denn zutun?", fragte Woody.  
„Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann, Detective. Ich bin Partner einer Kanzlei und ich muss mich auf einen wichtigen Prozess vorbereiten. Ich sollte eigentlich schon längst wieder in New York sein. Stattdessen verplempere ich hier meine Zeit mit einem Detective, der sich für …", er fuchtelte genervt mit der Hand durch die Luft, "für _witzig_ hält!"  
„Ich versuche das mal nicht persönlich zu nehmen, Mr. Quinn", sagte Woody und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. Er musterte den dunkelhaarigen Mann eine Weile schweigend, während er versuchte herauszufinden, welches Spiel Quinn hier mit Ihnen spielte. War er wirklich so unwissend, wie er tat? Oder täuschte er es nur vor? Wollte er von dem Mord an seiner Frau ablenken oder wusste er noch nichts davon?  
„Darf ich fragen, wo Sie in den letzten Wochen gesteckt haben?", fragte Woody. „Ihre Sekretärin sagte, dass Sie seit Mitte Dezember nicht mehr in der Kanzlei waren."  
„Ich war im Urlaub", antwortete Quinn.  
„Alleine?"  
„Ja, alleine. Warum?"  
„Gibt es dafür Zeugen?"  
„Nein!"  
„Das ist aber schlecht", meinte Woody beiläufig.  
„Was soll daran schlecht sein? Ist es neuerdings verboten, alleine Urlaub zu machen?" Quinn funkelte Woody wütend an. „Aber wenn Sie es wissen wollen, ich war in Maine, in unserer Jagdhütte. Im Kingston State Park, um genau zu sein. Ich … brauchte ein paar Tage für mich alleine."

Woody nickte. „Ich verstehe." Er stand auf und ein paar Schritte durch den Raum ging.  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Habe ich etwas verbrochen?", fragte Quinn, der Woody mit seinem Blick gefolgt war.  
„Das kann man so sagen, Mr. Quinn."

_oOo_

„_Ach, könnten wir doch für immer hier bleiben." Sie lehnte sich seufzend an die Außenwand der kleinen Jagdhütte und inhalierte tief einatmend die angenehm frische Luft, während sie einen kleinen Hasen beobachtete, der durch den Schnee hoppelte. „Es ist so friedlich hier. So abgeschieden und einsam."  
__Er trat hinter sie, schob ihren Schal ein wenig runter und küsste sie in den Nacken.  
_„_Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er und sah sie ernst an. „Da gibt es etwas, was ich dir noch nicht gesagt haben."_

_oOo_

Annie hatte sich auf der anderen Seite der Spiegelwand mittlerweile auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und versuchte dem Gespräch zu folgen. Gleichzeitig war sie bemüht, die unangenehmen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, um vielmehr herauszufinden, was der schwarzhaarige Mann, der einen teuren dunkelblauen Kaschmirpullover und eine schwarze Nadelstreifenhose trug, für ein Spiel spielte.  
Sie hatte seit dem Vortag fest damit gerechnet, ihn bald sehen zu müssen. Gefreut hatte sie sich nicht darauf. Nicht hier, nicht unter diesen Umständen und überhaupt …

Er war der Grund, warum sie die Stelle hier in Boston angenommen hatte. Er war es gewesen, der sie aus New York hatte flüchten lassen; weg von ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, ihren Kollegen. Weg von seinen Lügen und falschen Versprechungen. Weg von diesen blauen Augen, deren Intensität sie nicht gewachsen war und denen sie immer wieder erlag. Weg von ihren Gefühlen, weg von allem, was sie liebte und jeden Tag mehr vermisste.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie zwar hier in Boston neue Freunde gefunden, doch es war nicht dasselbe; es war irgendwie … nicht so einfach. Sie mochte ihre Kollegen und die Stadt wirklich – auch wenn diese mit dem Flair, den New York ausstrahlte nur schwer mithalten konnte. Sie hatte sich ohne Kompromisse für Boston und gegen New York entschieden, für einen Neuanfang und gegen ihre Vergangenheit, und bereute es mittlerweile nur noch selten, diesen Schritt gewagt zu haben. Auch, wenn es nicht immer einfach gewesen war und viel Kraft gekostet hatte, hatte sie es doch geschafft, ihr altes und ihr neues Leben strikt zu trennen – bis gestern Morgen, als ihr altes Leben sich gnadenlos wieder in den Vordergrund gedrängt hatte. Mit Michelle hatte es angefangen und sie hatte gewusst, dass Maximilian ihr folgen würde. Dass es so schnell sein würde, darauf war sie allerdings vorhin auf dem Parkplatz nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Dann rücken Sie doch endlich mit der Sprache heraus, Mann!"  
Woody seufzte, während er sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch stützte und Quinn eindringlich musterte.  
„Sie sind hier, weil gegen Sie der dringende Tatverdacht besteht, dass Sie Ihre Frau umgebracht haben, Mr. Quinn." Woody verstummte, und Annie sah, wie er – genau wie sie selber - auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers wartete.

_oOo_

„_Liebling, bitte versteh doch! Wir … unsere Ehe existiert seit Jahren nur noch auf dem Papier. Ich liebe sie nicht mehr." Er versuchte, ihre Hand zu greifen, doch sie wich ihm aus und rannte noch weiter in den Wald hinein. Schnee rutschte von den Ästen, die sie streifte, fiel in ihren Nacken oder nahm ihr die Sicht. Es störte sie nicht. Sie wollte nur noch weg; weg von ihm, von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatte, von allem …  
_„_Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
_„_Nein, das werde ich nicht. Bleib stehen!" Er griff ihren Arm und riss sie unsanft herum. „Hör mir zu!", sagte er zornig. „Sieh mich an und hör mir zu!"_

_OoO_

„_Wirst du es ihr sagen?", fragte sie, als sein Wagen in ihre Straße einbog und vor dem Haus stehen blieb. „Das mit uns?"  
__Er sah sie an uns seufzte.  
_„_Noch nicht. Aber bald. Versprochen!" Er küsste sie sanft, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und ausstieg.  
__Traurig wartete sie auf dem Treppenabsatz und blickte ihm nach, während die Rücklichter des silbernen Wagens immer kleiner wurden und schließlich an der Straßenecke verschwanden._

_oOo_

„Meine … Frau …? Um - gebracht?" Quinn sah Woody fassungslos an. „Was reden Sie denn da? Meine Frau ist zuhause in New York. Wir … sie bekommt bald ein Baby. Sie wollte nicht mit nach Maine fahren, weil ihr die Reise zu anstrengend war. Rufen Sie sie an. Fragen Sie sie. Sie wird Ihnen das bestätigen. Ich -" Quinns Stimme war immer panischer und lauter geworden, bis er schließlich abbrach und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.  
Woody setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück und wartete schweigend.  
„Das ist ein ganz mieses Spiel, das Sie da mit mir spielen, Detective Hoyt", murmelte Quinn nach einer Weile. Er hob den Kopf und sah Woody mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und tiefem Unglauben an. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie wirklich wollen und lassen Sie mich gehen, damit ich meine Frau anrufen kann."  
„Das wird nicht gehen, Mr. Quinn", sagte Woody ruhig. „Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, ist -"  
„Sie ist nicht tot!", fuhr Quinn dazwischen. „Sie kann nicht tot sein. Warum sollte sie … Ermordet? Sagten Sie, ermordet?"  
Woody nickte und schob Quinn einen Paket Taschentücher über den Tisch. Quinn ignorierte ihn.  
„Und Sie glauben, ich hätte sie umgebracht?", fragte er entsetzt. „Sehe ich aus, wie ein Mörder?"  
„Wenn Mörder immer aussehen würden wie Mörder, hätten wir einen leichten Job", sagte Woody. Er grinste kurz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Er stand auf und ließ Quinn alleine, der nickte und gedankenverloren nach einem Taschentuch griff.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Quinn, dass Sie es auf diese Art erfahren mussten", sagte Woody im Hinausgehen. „Aber Sie wissen ja, wir machen nur unseren Job."

oOo

_Sie prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ihr Kopf schlug nach hinten und ließ das große Bild vom Rockefeller Center erzittern. Während ihre Hand zu ihrem Hinterkopf wanderte und ihn vorsichtig abtastete, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie blickte ihr Gegenüber an. Angst, Wut und tiefer Unglaube spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick wider.  
_„_Was … wie …"  
_„_Es tut mir Leid!", sagte er, sichtlich geschockt. „Ich habe das nicht gewollt. Ich -"  
_„_Aber du hast es getan!", sagte sie. „Geh."  
_„_Aber ich -"  
_„_Geh einfach! GEH!"  
__Er zögerte, während sie den Blick senkte und sich von ihm abwandte. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen – niemals wieder. Dass er wirklich gegangen war, bemerkte sie erst, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, während sie weinend an der Wand hinunter glitt, das Gesicht in ihren Händen verbarg und sich all ihre Angst und Verzweiflung aus der Seele weinte._

_oOo_

Annie beobachtete Maximilian eindringlich und versuchte zu ergründen, ob seine Trauer echt war oder nur gespielt.

„Was meinst du?"  
Die Tür war aufgegangen und Woody trat ein. Er setzte sich auf den zweiten freien Stuhl und blickte von Annie zu Quinn, der sich gerade die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete, und wieder zurück.  
„Traust du ihm zu, dass er sie umgebracht hat?"

_oOo_

‚_Es tut mir so Leid! Kannst Du mir je wieder verzeihen? Es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich verspreche es Dir.'  
__Sie las die Zeilen auf der roten Karte immer und immer wieder durch, während ihr kleine Verzweiflungstränen über die Wangen liefen.  
__Konnte sie ihm verzeihen? Wollte sie ihm verzeihen?_

_oOo_

Annie zuckte mit den Schultern und schob ihre Erinnerung schnell beiseite. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie zögernd. „Ich denke, sein Schmerz ist echt. Aber ich glaube, ich bin nicht objektiv genug, um das wirklich beurteilen zu können."  
„Möchtest du darüber reden, Annie?" Woody sah sie besorgt an.  
„Nein … nein, ich denke nicht." Annie sah Woody mit traurigen Augen an. „Das ist lieb von dir, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber … ich komme schon zurecht."  
„Falls du aber doch irgendwann reden möchtest, dann bin ich für dich da, Annie. Egal wann. Egal wo." Woody streichelte sanft ihre Wange, bevor er wieder aufstand und zur Tür ging.  
„Ich möchte, dass du endlich wieder lachst!", murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, während er die Tür öffnete und hinausging.  
Annie blickte ihm dankbar nach. Ihr „Danke, Woody. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." prallte jedoch ungehört an der Innenseite der Tür ab.

_oOo_

„_Danke, dass ich kommen durfte." Unsicher stand er vor ihrer geöffneten Tür und sah sie betreten an.  
_„_Ich habe das nicht gewollt. Ehrlich nicht! Glaub mir, könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, dann würde ich alles anders machen. Es ist nur … ich … weiß auch nicht. Der ganze Stress und -" Er brach ab und zog die Nase hoch, während er sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.  
_„_Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass du mir jemals verzeihst", fuhr er nach einer Weile fort, „aber vielleicht gibst du mir eine Chance, dir zu zeigen, dass es niemals wieder vorkommen wird."  
__Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie die Tür weiter öffnete, seine Hand nahm und ihn in die Wohnung zog._

* * *

-TBC-


	6. Kapitel 5

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL:6 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 5 **

„Du hast ihn gehen lassen?", fragte Jordan entgeistert. „Einfach so?" Sie saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und nippte an ihrem Kaffee, während Woody und Garret es sich auf dem Sofa gegenüber bequem gemacht hatte.  
„Was sollte ich denn machen?", verteidigte sich Woody. „Ich hatte keine Beweise, um ihn festzuhalten. Also konnte ich ihn doch nur gehen lassen."  
„Ja, aber trotzdem. Was, wenn er es war?"  
„Dann kriegen wir ihn, Jordan", sagte Woody. „Habt ihr mit den Proben was anfangen können, die ich euch geschickt habe?"  
„Nigel ist noch dabei", schaltete sich Garret in das Gespräch. „Das mit dem Haar könnte länger dauern, aber diese Blutflecken sahen viel versprechend aus. Wenn es das Blut von Michelle Quinn ist, dann wissen wir zumindest schon mal, wie sie in den Park gebracht wurde."  
„Die Spurensicherung nimmt den Wagen heute noch mal auseinander", berichtete Woody. „Falls sie noch was finden, melden sie sich bei mir. Aber ich denke schon, dass es der Wagen ist, den diese Mrs. Schneider am Park gesehen hat."

„Und der große, dunkelhaarige Mann, das könnte Maximilian Quinn sein", beharrte Jordan.  
„Oder ungefähr zwanzigtausend andere Männer aus Boston und Umgebung. Jordan, solange wir keine Beweise haben, dass Quinn seine Frau umgebracht hat, kann Woody nichts machen." Garret sah seine Mitarbeiterin eindringlich an. „Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie sich in Fälle wie dieser reinhängen, aber wir müssen uns an die Vorschriften halten."  
Jordan machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn aber wieder, als sie Garrets mahnenden Blick sah. „In Ordnung", sagte sie seufzend. „Dann gehe ich mal wieder an die Arbeit. Ich wollte mir die Plastiktüte noch einmal vornehmen, wenn es den Herren denn genehm ist."

Die beiden angesprochenen Herren nickten synchron.  
„Gut, dann bis später!" Jordan stand auf, nahm ihren Kaffee und ließ die beiden Männer alleine zurück.

„Glauben Sie, dass Quinn es war?", fragte Garret, nachdem die Tür hinter Jordan ins Schloss gefallen war.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Woody wahrheitsgemäß. „Mein Gefühl sagt mir, er war es nicht, aber da ist diese Vorahnung … ich weiß auch nicht genau. Irgendwas stimmt mit dem Mann nicht. Aber ich kann noch nicht greifen, was es ist."

In diesem Moment klingelte Woodys Handy. Er entschuldigte sich bei Garret, stand auf und ging ran. Er lauschte dem Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende, nickte ein paar Mal und legte dann wieder auf.  
„Die Spurensicherung konnte einen Schuhabdruck aus der Fußmatte des Wagens rekonstruieren", berichtete Woody. „Es handelt sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um einen robusten Herrenschuh, vielleicht ein Wanderschuh in Größe 45 bis 47. Ich glaube, da werde ich Mr. Quinn noch mal einen Besuch abstatten müssen." Er grinste Garret an und drückte ihm seine leere Kaffeetasse in die Hand. „Bis später, Doc!"

„Ja, bis später, Woody."  
Garret blickte kopfschüttelnd auf die beiden Tassen in seiner Hand. War er jetzt hier auch noch Kellner oder fürs Aufräumen zuständig?  
Er blickte sich um und stellte die Tasse dann seufzend zu den zehn anderen, die auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa standen. Sollte Jordan sich drum kümmern.

-o-

„Nigel, kannst du dir das mal ansehen?" Jordan winkte den Briten zu sich, als dieser gerade den Autopsiesaal betreten hatte.  
„Was hältst du davon?" Sie zeigte auf den Monitor, der an das Mikroskop angeschlossen war.  
„Lass mal sehen … Hm, das könnte …" Nigel drehte an den Schärfereglern herum, vergrößerte einen Ausschnitt und schnippte dann mit den Fingern.  
„Bingo", rief er. „Wo hast du das her?"  
„Aus der Plastiktüte", antwortete Jordan. „Meinst du, es ist brauchbar?"  
„Aber, Schätzchen", sagte Nigel tadelnd. „Selbst wenn es das nicht ist. Nigel bekommt das schon hin. Lass mich mal machen." Er grinste Jordan an, schnappte sich den Objektträger und verschwand in Richtung Labor.  
Jordan sah ihrem Kollegen grinsend nach und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

-o-

„Hi Annie. Hier ist Woody. Hast du Lust auf einen Ausflug?" Woody klemmte sich das Handy unters linke Ohr, während er sich in den Verkehr einfädelte. Er hatte Maximilian Quinn in seinem Hotelzimmer aufgesucht und sich dessen Schuhe zeigen lassen. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, hatte Quinn ein paar Wanderschuhe im Koffer liegen, die zum Profil passten, das in dem SVU gefunden worden war.

Quinn hatte immer noch einen verzweifelten Eindruck gemacht, war aber nicht mehr ganz so unkooperativ wie am Vorabend im Revier gewesen. Der New Yorker Anwalt hatte Woody mit zerzausten Haaren und dunklen Rändern unter den Augen die Tür geöffnet und ihn bereitwillig in sein Hotelzimmer geführt. Das Chaos, das Woody vorgefunden hatte, passte so gar nicht zu dem Eindruck, den er von Quinn gewonnen hatte. Entweder war Quinn ein Blender, der nur nach außen vorgab, perfekt zu sein, oder er trauerte wirklich um seine Frau und das Baby … oder aber, er versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, zu trauern, um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken.

„Klar habe ich Lust", sagte Annie. „Was gibt's denn? Und wo bist du?"  
„Ich kann in zehn Minuten im PD sein", antwortete Woody, während er in den Rückspiegel blickte und dann auf die Linkabbiegerspur wechselte. Es hatte zwar in der letzten Nacht aufgehört zu schneien, aber es war immer noch eisigkalt und der Schnee lag zentimeterdick auf gefährlichem Glatteis. Der Commonwealth war gesäumt von verunfallten Fahrzeugen, und die Streu- und Abschleppwagen waren im Dauereinsatz.  
„Ich wollte noch ein paar Adressen abklappern, wo Michelle Quinn laut Kreditkartenrechnung eingekauft hat. Wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast … also, ich würde mich über Gesellschaft freuen. Vielleicht können wir dann auch zusammen Mittagspause machen."  
_Und endlich mal reden_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Ja …" Annie schien einen Moment zu überlegen und Woody rechnete schon fest damit, dass sie absagen würde.  
„Ok, dann sehen wir uns gleich", sagte Annie dann. „Ich warte auf dem Parkplatz auf dich. Möchtest du Kaffee?"  
Woody wollte.

Zehn Minuten später bog Woody langsam auf den Parkplatz ab, wo Annie schon auf ihn wartete. Sie trat auf der Stelle und hielt in ihren behandschuhten Händen zwei braune Kaffeebecher.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!", sagte sie, als sie die Beifahrertür öffnete und einstieg. „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste erfrieren. Hier, für dich." Sie reichte ihm einen der Becher, deren Inhalt den Wagen sofort mit dem angenehmen Duft, frischen Kaffees füllte.  
„Danke", sagte Woody brav und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Dann stellte er den Becher auf das Armaturenbrett und griff hinter sich, um einen Plastikbeutel vom Rücksitz zu ziehen.  
„Ich muss den noch schnell ins Labor bringen. Wartest du so lange?"  
Annie warf einen Blick auf dem Beutel und den hellbraunen Lederschuh darin und nickte.

OoO

„_Du hättest mitkommen sollen. Es war einfach nur traumhaft schön! Die Luft, das Wetter, das Angeln, die Jungs …" Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und zog sie auf seinen Schoss.  
_„_Ich habe dich vermisst", murmelte er, während er ihre Haare beiseite schob und sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Nacken verteilte.  
_„_Ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagte sie, seufzend und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr."  
__Während sie ihm durchs Haar strich und seine Zärtlichkeiten genoss, wanderte ihr Blick zu dem leeren Schlafplatz auf der Kommode. Sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, die bunte weiche Decke wegzuräumen und alles so gelassen, wie es war; der Futternapf stand noch in der Küche, der Kratzbaum im Flur, das Katzenklo mit frischem Streu im Bad und die vielen Plastikmäuse und Bälle lagen in der Gegend verstreut – so, wie Brooklyn sie hinterlassen hatte.  
__Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg. Seinen Erzählungen von den aufregenden Jagdausflügen und Lagerfeuern lauschte sie nur halbherzig, während ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu dem blutenden Fellknäuel zurückwanderten._

_oOo_

„_Aber wie konnte er denn aus der Wohnung entwischen?" Er sah sie traurig an, während sein Daumen zärtlich über ihre tränenfeuchte Wange fuhr.  
_„_Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie. „Er muss entwischt sein, als ich die Post geholt habe. Wahrscheinlich habe ich die Tür nicht richtig zugezogen und -" Sie brach ab und senkte betroffen den Blick. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass er tot ist."  
_„_He, sag so was nicht!", sagte er leise, legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf. „Das hätte jedem passieren können."  
_„_Ja, können – aber nicht dürfen."_

_OoO_

„Annie? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Woody und stieß sie leicht an. Er hatte sich beeilt und sie zusammengesunken und mit einem Blick, der in weite Ferne gerichtet war, vorgefunden.  
„Ja, alles klar!", sagte Annie schnell und lächelte Woody an. „Bin wohl eingenickt", erklärte sie weiter. „Ich habe in den letzten Nächten nicht viel geschlafen." Wenn man es genauer nahm, hatte sie gar nicht geschlafen, sich nur von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt und versucht, die Bilder des Tages zu verdrängen.

_Ein Hoch auf den Entdecker des Koffeins_, dachte sie und trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees.

Während der Fahrt sprachen sie nicht viel. Annie merkte zwar, dass Woody tausend Fragen an sie hatte, aber sie schaffte es immer wieder, diesen ausweichend zu antworten, bis Woody es schließlich aufgab und sich auf dem Verkehr konzentrierte.

Annie fühlte sich schlecht deswegen. Sie wollte Woody alles erklären, aber noch nicht. Sie musste erst einmal selber damit zurecht kommen und überhaupt … das war ihr mittlerweile alles viel zu viel geworden. Doch sie war auch kein Mensch, der gerne Schwäche zeigte, dafür aber ein wunderbarer Schauspieler, wenn es darum ging, die eigenen Gefühle zu verbergen.

Drei Stunden später verließen sie die letzte Tankstelle, an der Michelle Quinn vor einer Woche getankt und mit ihrer Kreditkarte bezahlt hatte, und stiegen wieder in den Wagen. Viel hatten sie nicht herausgefunden; die meisten der Verkäufer der Bediensteten konnten sich zwar an die hübsche schwangere Frau erinnern, aber keinem war irgendetwas aufgefallen, was ihnen bei den Ermittlungen hätte weiterhelfen können.

„Lust auf Mittagessen?", fragte Woody, während er den Wagen startete. „Ich kenne hier einen gemütlichen, ruhigen Italiener, bei dem wir sicher noch einen Tisch bekommen. Lust auf Pasta oder Pizza, Bella?" Er grinste Annie jungenhaft an und entlockte ihr damit das erste Lachen des Tages.  
„Aber gerne, ähm – heißt das jetzt Bello?", fragte sie lachend. „Oder bist du dann beleidigt, weil es wie ein Hundename klingt?"  
„Nein, schon in Ordnung", antwortete Woody. „Ich bin vieles gewöhnt, wenn man mich -"  
Das Klingeln seines Handys verhinderte, dass Annie erfuhr, mit welchen Spitznamen Woody sich sonst noch herumschlagen musste. Sie schnallte sie an und versuchte dem Gespräch zu lauschen - viel mehr, als das Jordan am Apparat war und scheinbar gute Neuigkeiten hatte, erfuhr sie nicht.

„Ja und?", fragte sie, als Woody endlich auflegte und das Handy vorne auf die Ablage legte. „Sag schon. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"  
Woody nickte. „Ja, ich denke, wir wissen jetzt, wo Michelle Quinn genächtigt hat", sagte er und notierte sich etwas auf einem Zettel.  
Sie hatten anhand der Kreditkartenabrechnung rekonstruieren können, welchen Weg Michelle Quinn von New York nach Boston gefahren war und wann sie wo halt gemacht hatte. In Boston verlor sich dann allerdings ihre Spur, nachdem sie in Downtown einen größeren Betrag Bargeld am Automaten geholt hatte. Wie es aussah, wollte sie entweder ihre Spuren verwischen oder sie hatte aus anderen Gründen auf den Einsatz ihrer Kreditkarte verzichtet.

„Wunderbar", sagte Annie voller Tatendrang. „Dann nichts wie hin, oder? Halt, warte mal", meinte sie. „Woher wissen wir das denn? Ich meine, wie hat Jordan das herausgefunden?"  
„Nicht Jordan. Eher Nigel", antwortete Woody. Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr los.  
„So genau habe ich das nicht verstanden", erklärte er. „Aber ich glaube, Jordan hat an der Innenseite dieser Plastiktüte ein Stück Papier gefunden. Durch das Blut und die Feuchtigkeit war die Schrift verlaufen und kaum noch zu erkennen, aber du kennst ja Nigel." Er sah Annie an und verdrehte grinsend die Augen, „Der Typ hat ja für alles ein Gerät, und so hat er es wohl geschafft, die Schrift irgendwie – frag mich nicht wie – wieder sichtbar zu machen."

Annie nickte. Ja, sie hatte mit Nigel schon so ihre ganz persönlichen, leidlichen Erfahrungen gemacht. Aber der Mann war ein Genie, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln.  
„Auf dem Zettel stand die Adresse eines kleinen Motels in der Nähe der Old City Hall", fuhr Woody fort. „Jordan meint, dass Quinn vielleicht in dem Motel übernachtet hat. Und genau das werden wir nun überprüfen. Es sei denn – du möchtest unbedingt vorher etwas essen …" Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Nein, das kann warten", sagte Annie. „Erst der Fall, dann das Vergnügen. Je eher der Fall gelöst ist, desto besser."  
Und das meinte sie auch so: Je eher der ganze Alptraum vorbei war, desto eher konnte sie wieder zum Alltag zurückkehren und alles vergessen.

* * *

-TBC-

_Mal ein eher ruhiges Kapitel zur Abwechslung. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch (immer noch)._


	7. Kapitel 6

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 7 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 6**

Das _Paradise's End _lag einen Block von der Old City Hall entfernt, in einer kleinen Seitengasse, die Woody und Annie nie freiwillig betreten hätten. Umrahmt von verwahrlosten Mehrfamilienhäusern, deren Fassaden dringend einen neuen Anstrich gebraucht hätten, führte der Weg an verbeulten und überfüllten Müllcontainern und vergessenem Sperrmüll vorbei. Links von ihnen spielten ein paar Jungen mit einem Ball, den sie abwechselnd versuchten, in einen windschiefen Basketballkorb zu werfen. Der Korb hatte kein Netz mehr und wackelte bei jeder Ballberührung bedrohlich nach allen Seiten.

Als Woody den Wagen an der Gruppe vorbeilenkte, wandten sich alle Blicke dem Wagen zu.  
„Nette Jungs", murmelte Woody und versuchte das Klappmesser zu ignorieren, dass einer der größeren Jungen eben in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.  
„Genau wie die Gegend", sagte Annie, während sie die Gruppe nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„So richtig zum Kindergroßziehen."

Ein paar Meter vor ihnen machte die Straße einen scharfen Knick nach links. Woody folgte diesem und plötzlich kam es ihnen vor, als wären sie durch ein Wurmloch geschlittert und in einer parallelen Welt angekommen; nichts war mehr übrig von der schäbigen, anstößigen Straße, die sie gerade noch passiert hatten. Die Häuser am Straßenrand waren kleiner, hell angestrichen und hatten gepflegte Vorgärten vor der Haustür. Die Wege waren vom Schnee geräumt und nirgendwo lagen achtlos weggestellte Mülltonnen herum. An einer Hauswand lehnte ein ziemlich teuer aussehendes Fahrrad, während nebenan eine ältere Frau damit beschäftigt war, ihren Garten von seiner Weihnachtsdekoration zu befreien.

„Wow", sagte Annie erstaunt. „Was ist denn das?"  
„Erschreckend, nicht?", fragte Woody, der genauso erstaunt war und beobachtete, wie die Frau einen großen Plastikschneemann unter dem Busch hervorzog und in eine Tüte packte. „Wie in Sliders. Dieselbe Welt, nur eine andere Dimension", sagte er mit geheimnisvoller Stimme.  
Annie entgegnete darauf nichts, sondern warf Woody nur einen irritierten Blick zu, bevor sie wieder nach vorne auf die Straße blickte.

Als das rote Motelschild in Sicht kam, trat Woody vorsichtig auf die Bremse, lenkte den Wagen in eine freie Parklücke vor dem Gebäude und kam direkt vor einem großen Schneehaufen zum Stehen.  
„Der Name passt aber irgendwie", murmelte er, als er den Wagen ausschaltete und die Tür öffnete. _Das Ende des Paradieses_. Wenn man es von dieser Seite der Straße aus betrachtete, war der Name mehr als passend.

Als Woody die Glastür aufdrückte, kündigte eine altersschwache Glocke über der Tür ihre Ankunft an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie eine erneute Zeitreise durchmachten und nun mitten in den Sechzigern gelandet waren.

Der Eingangsbereich war klein und dunkel. Dicke Teppiche mit wirren gelblichbraunen Mustern führten zu einem kleinen Empfangstresen gegenüber der Tür. An den Wänden blätterte hier und da ein Teil der ebenfalls gelbbraunen Blumentapete ab, die zwischen Bildern in dicken Goldrahmen matt durchschien. Hinter dem Tresen lag ein weiteres Zimmer, aus dem leise Geräusche eines Fernsehers zu den beiden Polizisten drangen.

Ansonsten rührte sich nichts, als die Beiden auf die Theke zugingen. Woody drückte auf die angelaufene silberne Klingel, während Annie sich umsah. Rechts von ihnen führte eine Tür in einen weiteren Raum mit einigen klapprigen Tischen und Stühlen – vermutlich das Speisezimmer. Links lag ein schmaler langer Gang, der wahrscheinlich zu den Zimmern führte.

„Hallo?", rief Woody ungeduldig. „Niemand zuhause? Kundschaft!"  
Annie trat neben ihn und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Theke. „Wahrscheinlich alles ausgebucht", meinte sie grinsend, bevor aus dem Hinterzimmer schlurfende Schritte zu hören waren.

Annie hatte einen kleinen, faltigen Opa mit Mütze und kariertem Hemd erwartet. Dazu vielleicht eine abgetragene braune Hose, die von braunen Hosenträgern gehalten wurde – ein typisches Klischee eben. Doch der Mann, der in der Tür erschien war alles andere als ein Opa.

Dunkle Augen blickten argwöhnisch zu ihnen hinüber, während der Junge, kaum älter als Siebzehn, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans verschwinden ließ. Er trug ein dunkelrotes Kapuzen-Sweatshirt, das mit einer von diesen makabren Comicfiguren bedruckt war, die ihnen frech die Zunge entgegenstreckte. Dazu trug er hohe Basketballschuhe und diese weiten Hosen, deren Schritt irgendwo in der Nähe des Knies endete. Seine schwarzen Locken verschwanden halb unter einer roten Baseballmütze. Mit den vielen Pickeln im Gesicht war der Junge wahrscheinlich ein Clerasil-Großabnehmer – _oder er sollte es dringend werden_, dachte Annie.

„Ja?", fragte der Junge, Kaugummi kauend und kam gelangweilt näher.  
„Hi", sagte Woody freundlich. „Wir hätten ein paar Fragen." Er hatte Mühe, seinem Gegenüber, das gut zwei Köpfe größer war als er, in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Wer sind Sie?"  
„Ich bin Det. Hoyt", antwortete Woody und zeigte dabei seine Marke. „Das ist Det. Capra."  
„Polizei?", fragte der Junge, während er mit einer Hand sein Kaugummi aus dem Mund pulte. „Cool."  
„Ja, sehr cool", sagte Woody. „Also, - ähm …"  
„Bernie."  
„Ja, Bernie. Wir hätten da ein paar Fragen an Sie. Kennen Sie diese Frau?" Er holte ein Bild von Michelle Quinn aus der Tasche und schob es Bernie über den Tresen.  
Bernie ließ sein Kaugummi wieder im Mund verschwinden, kaute ein paar Mal darauf rum und sah sich das Bild an. „Nee, nie gesehen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Heiße Schnecke. Die wär mir bestimmt aufgefallen."  
„Ganz sicher?", fragte Woody. „Ich meine, vielleicht … arbeiten Sie den ganzen Tag hier?"  
„Nur manchmal. Der Laden gehört meinem Onkel", sagte Bernie und schob Woody das Bild wieder zu.  
„Könnten wir den Onkel bitte sprechen?", fragte Annie freundlich. „Es wäre wichtig."  
„Der is nicht da", sagte Bernie. „Keine Ahnung, wann er wiederkommt."  
„Dürften wir dann mal einen Blick in ihre Buchungsliste werfen?"  
Bernie zog irritiert die Augenbraue hoch und grinste Woody schief an.  
„So was hab'n wir nich. Die Leute kommen, zahlen und gehen irgendwann wieder. Wir stellen keine Fragen, Detective. Is nich unsere Art. Vergrault nur die Kunden, wenn Sie verstehen."  
„Das ist aber schade", meinte Woody enttäuscht. „Können Sie uns den Namen und die Telefonnummer Ihres Onkels geben?"

Während Bernie nach einem Stift suchte und den Namen seines Onkels samt Telefonnummer auf die Rückseite eines Werbeprospektes kritzelte, wechselten Annie und Woody viel sagende Blicke. Beide waren davon überzeugt, dass hier etwas faul war.  
Woody steckte den Zettel ein, bedankte sich und reichte Bernie seine Karte, mit der Bitte, er möge ihn anrufen, wenn ihm noch etwas einfiele.  
„Ist die Schnecke tot?", rief Bernie den beiden nach, als Annie schon fast draußen war.  
Woody blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja", sagte er.  
„Schade drum. Sah echt nett aus. Hübsches Lächeln. Heißer Feger!" Er grinste Woody an. „Bis dann!"

OoO

„_Hast du die Frau von Quinn gesehen? Man, das ist ja mal ein heißer Feger!"  
__Sie saß an einem kleinen weißen Holztisch im Pausenraum und gab vor, mit ihrem Joghurt beschäftigt zu sein, während sie dem Gespräch am Nachbartisch folgte. Es war der Morgen nach dem Weihnachtsball – für sie war es der Tag Null. Sie hatte nicht auf den Ball gehen wollen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft in diesem Jahr auch einige befreundete Anwälte eingeladen hatte. Und diese – sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen auch die Topanwälte von ‚Parker & Partner' – waren zahlreich erschienen, zusammen mit ihren Ehefrauen.  
__Sie hatte mit ein paar Kollegen am Buffet gestanden, als ein Raunen durch die männlichen Gäste gegangen war. Neugierig hatte sie zur Tür geblickt – und es zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend bereut gehabt, an jenem Nachmittag im November mit dem Wagen gefahren zu sein. Sie spürte auch jetzt noch diesen Stich im Herzen, den sie gespürt hatte, als sie seine Ehefrau (und damit ihre Vorgängerin, Rivalin oder was auch immer) gesehen hatte. Sie war hübsch, sehr hübsch. Ihr langes dunkelblaues Kleid hatte perfekt zu den braunen Haaren, die ihr lockig über die nackten Schultern gefallen waren, gepasst, während sie strahlend in die Menge geblickt hatte.  
__Dieses Lächeln … ihr Gesicht … das alles hatte so perfekt gewirkt, dass sie sich selber vorgekommen war, wie in kleines, hässliches Entlein._

_oOo_

„_Das gestern Abend war nur Show", sagte er. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sind nur noch auf dem Papier verheiratet, glaube mir!" Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und nahm ihre Hand. „Glaub mir, ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, mit dir auf den Ball zu gehen statt mit ihr. Aber du weißt doch, wie das ist. Ich -"  
_„_Gar nichts weiß ich", murmelte sie und zog ihre Hand weg. „Und du weißt es auch nicht."  
__Sie schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und ihren Mantel und verließ fluchtartig das kleine Cafe. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre  
Tränen sah. Sie wollte alleine sein, mit sich, mit ihrer Traurigkeit, mit ihrem Gefühl, minderwertig zu sein._

_oOo_

„_Ach, Brooklyn!" Sie kraulte den kleinen Kater hinter dem linken Ohr. „Hätte ich ihn doch niemals getroffen. Dann wäre mir einiges erspart geblieben." Der Kater hob den Kopf und warf ihr einen anklagenden Blick zu.  
_„_Ja, ich weiß, dann hätte ich dich auch niemals kennen gelernt, aber weißt du, ich ... ich fühle mich so unglücklich. Ich quäle  
mich schon seit Tagen mit dem Gefühl herum, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll …"_

_OoO_

„Also, wenn da nicht was faul ist, weiß ich es auch nicht", meinte Woody zwischen zwei Schlucken Cola.

Wie vereinbart hatten er und Annie nach ihrem Besuch in dem Motel ihre Mittagspause nachgeholt und saßen nun bei _Luigi's_ an einem Tisch in Fensternähe. Draußen hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien, und die Straßen waren fast wie leergefegt. Nur ab und an kam eine dick eingemummte Gestalt am Fenster des Restaurants vorbeigelaufen, den Kragen hochgezogen und die Mütze tief im Gesicht, um sich vor dem Schnee zu schützen. Mit dem Schnee war auch der Sturm gekommen und hatte die kleinen, weichen Schneeflocken in eisige Schneegeschosse verwandelt, die einem in jede Ritze krochen.  
„Bei dem Wetter würde ich noch nicht mal meinen Hund vor die Tür schicken", hatte Annie gesagt, während sie das kurze Stück vom Wagen zum Restaurant zurückgelegt hatten.  
„Soweit ich weiß, hast du keinen Hund, Annie."  
„Na ja, aber vielleicht kaufe ich mir mal einen." Sie hatte Woody angegrinst und für einen kurzen Moment war die alte Annie wieder da gewesen. Woody hatte zurückgegrinst und freundschaftlich einen Arm um seine Kollegin gelegt.

„Schmeckt deine Pizza nicht?", fragte Annie. „Ich meine, wenn die Pilze schlecht sind oder komisch schmecken, dann solltest du das reklamieren. Sonst wirst du noch krank und -"  
„Ich meinte das Motel, Annie!", sagte Woody, gespielt genervt. „Nicht die Pizza, die ist okay." Er grinste kurz. „Und nebenbei, ich habe gar keine Pilze drauf."  
„Ach so", meinte Annie. „Na dann … also, dass dieser Bernie uns etwas verheimlicht hat, steht für mich fest. Die Frage ist nur, was und warum."

Woody nickte. Er stellte das Glas ab und griff wieder zu Messer und Gabel. „Wir sollten uns den Motelbesitzer auf jeden Fall mal vorknüpfen", beschloss er. „Und dann versuche ich, einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu bekommen." Er fuchtelte wild mit der Gabel herum, und Annie ging vorsorglich in Deckung. „Vielleicht finden wir ja einen Hinweis darauf, dass Michelle Quinn im _Paradise's End _gewesen ist. Und wenn dem so ist, dann knüpfe ich mir diesen Bernie vor."

-o-

„Jordan, das solltest du dir ansehen!"  
„Was gibt's denn, Nigel?", fragte die Angesprochene und blickte neugierig von der Akte hoch, die sie gerade bearbeitete – eine von vielen, die momentan auf ihrem Schreibtisch drohten, zu Staub zu zerfallen. Das war zumindest das, was Garret befürchtete, und um dem vorzubeugen, hatte er Jordan in den letzten Wochen mehrmals täglich darauf hingewiesen, dass Brian aus dem Archiv dringend ein wenig Beschäftigung bräuchte und sie, Jordan, doch ein bisschen dazu beitragen sollte, indem sie ihrem Schreibtisch aufräumte.  
„Nichts leichter als das", hatte Jordan gemeint, den Stapel Akten genommen und Garret demonstrativ hingehalten. Doch ein typischer strenger Garret-Blick hatte genügt, um Jordan maulend hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zu drängen. Also hatte sie am Mittag seufzend angefangen und auch schon ganze zwei Akten abgeschlossen.  
„Also, schieß los!" Froh über die Ablenkung, klappte Jordan die Akte zu und schmiss sie achtlos auf den windschiefen Stapel, bevor sie aufstand und zu Nigel ging, der aufgeregt mit einem Blatt Papier wedelte.

* * *

-TBC-

_Wer Lust hat, der schaue doch auch mal bitte bei **Mariacharly** vorbei! Sie hat nämlich seit heute morgen auch eine Geschichte zu „Crossing Jordan" online. Wenn die Geschichte hält, was der wunderschöne Prolog verspricht, dann kann ich bald einpacken und nehme mir Maria als Ghostwriter ;-)_


	8. Kapitel 7

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 8 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**

* * *

Kapitel 7 **

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Jordan aus ihrem Halbschlaf. Draußen begann es schon dunkel zu werden, und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr, dass es schon fast sechs Uhr abends war. Sie blinzelte erneut, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und griff nach dem Hörer.„Dr. Cavanaugh?" Emmys Stimme drang wie durch Watte an ihr Ohr. „Det. Capra ist da."„Danke, Emmy!", sagte Jordan. „Sag ihr, ich bin auf dem Weg."

Nachdem sie mit Nigel die Ergebnisse durchgegangen war, hatte Jordan versucht, Woody anzurufen, damit er herkam und sich ansah, was Nigel herausgefunden hatte. Leider war nur Woodys Mailbox rangegangen und sie hatte kurz entschlossen Annie angerufen; schließlich war diese ja ebenfalls an den Ermittlungen beteiligt.

Jordan schnappte sich die Unterlagen und verließ ihr Büro. Auf dem Weg zum Empfang machte sie einen kurzen Abstecher in die Teeküche und ging dann mit zwei vollen Tassen Kaffee in der einen Hand und der Akte in der anderen Hand gut gelaunt den Flur entlang.

Vor dem Konferenzraum sah sie Lily und öffnete den Mund, um die Freundin zu grüßen, doch als Lily sie sah, legte sie sich schnell einen Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete Jordan, ruhig zu sein.  
Stirnrunzelnd, beschleunigte Jordan ihre Schritte und fluchte leise auf, als eine der Tassen überschwappte und heißer Kaffee sich auf ihre Hand ergoß.  
„Verflucht!", murmelte sie und stellte die Tassen auf einen leeren Autopsiewagen, der an der Wand geparkt war. „Was gibt es denn, Lily? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen."

Lily schüttelte stumm den Kopf und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu der nur angelehnten Tür des Konferenzraumes.

„Annie, warum willst du mir denn nicht zuhören?"  
Jordan hörte die Stimme eines ihr fremden Mannes, die einen mehr als flehenden Unterton hatte.

„Das habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt, Max. Lass mich in Ruhe!" Annies Stimme wurde von einem Stuhlrücken und  
anschließenden leisen Schritten begleitet.  
„Ja, das hast du, aber ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht. Ich meine, wie kannst du denn alles vergessen und -"  
„Ich habe nichts vergessen. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass alles wieder von vorne losgeht. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"  
Schweigen.  
„Bitte, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Annies Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und Jordan hatte Mühe, die Worte überhaupt zu verstehen. „Ich kann und will nicht mehr."  
„Aber, Annie, es wird alles anders werden. Ich verspreche es dir. Ich bin frei."  
„Du hast mir schon zu viel versprochen, Max. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Ein Stuhl wurde über den Boden geschoben und prallte leise gegen etwas, das offensichtlich der Tisch war. Ein  
kratzendes Geräusch, als ob etwas Metallisches über Holz gezogen wurde und anschließende Schritte, die näher kamen, ließen Lily und Jordan erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückweichen.

Beide Frauen wandten sich ab und betrachteten interessiert ein paar Bilder an der Wand, die von der letzten Weihnachtsfeier stammten. Lily zeigte gerade grinsend auf ein Bild, das Nigel und Bug im Elfenkostüm zeigte, während Woody – ein Rentiergeweih auf dem Kopf – hinter ihnen stand und versuchte, ihnen die grünen Mützen zu klauen, als die Tür des Konferenzraumes aufgestoßen wurde und Schritte auf dem Gang widerhallten.  
Jordan und Lily fuhren herum.

„Det. Capra!", sagte Jordan. „Ich wollte gerade zu Ihnen."  
„Hallo, Dr. Cavanaugh!" Annie zwang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab und trat näher. Sie wirkte zerstreut und noch blasser als sonst, und Jordan wurde klar, dass Woody doch nicht übertrieben hatte, als er ihr von seiner Sorge um die Kollegin erzählt hatte.  
„Sie hatten mich angerufen, weil Sie etwas für mich haben?", fragte Annie.  
Jordan nickte. „Ja, das habe ich – vielmehr Nigel, aber das soll er ihnen selber sagen." Jordan grinste, als Annie genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Keine Angst, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er sich kurz fasst."  
„Das wäre ja mal was neues", murmelte Annie, grinste aber jetzt auch. Sie zeigte auf die Kaffeetasse in Jordans Hand. „Meinen Sie, dass ich so etwas auch bekommen könnte?"  
„Klar", antwortete Jordan und griff nach der zweiten Tasse. „Habe schon für alles gesorgt."  
„Sie sind ein Schatz, Jordan!", sagte Annie, während die dankend die warme Tasse entgegennahm.  
„Ja, ich weiß." Jordan grinste Annie frech an und winkte Lily mit einem Augenzwinkern zum Abschied zu.

-o-

Lily war auf dem Weg zur Toilette, als sie von Emmy aufgehalten wurde.  
„Lily? Da ist ein Mr. Quinn, der seine Frau sehen möchte. Kannst du das übernehmen?"  
„Ja, kein Problem", sagte Lily. „Ich gehe nur noch schnell für kleine Pathologinnen und dann habe ich Zeit. Wo finde ich ihn denn?"  
„Er wartet in Konferenzraum 1."  
_Interessant,_ dachte Lily, während sie die Tür zur Toilette aufstieß und sich die Hände wusch. Der mysteriöse Ehemann von Michelle Quinn ist also hier und will seine Frau sehen … – _Oder will er eher zu Annie Capra,_ fragte sie sich, während sie ihr Gesicht kritisch im Spiegel betrachtete, eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr klemmte und sich den Rock glatt strich.

-o-

„Und das ganze hilft uns jetzt weil …?" Annie blickte fragend von Nigel zu Jordan und wieder zurück zu dem Briten. Sie hatte bisher nur Bahnhof verstanden, an Nigels Enthusiasmus aber erkannt, dass es eine bahn brechende Erkenntnis sein musste, die sie gerade mitgeteilt bekommen hatte.  
„Aber Det. Capra", meinte Nigel genervt. „Haben Sie denn nicht zugehört? Soll ich noch einmal von vorne beginnen?"  
„Nein, nein!", sagte Annie schnell und hob abwehrend die linke Hand. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe zugehört, aber ich verstehe es noch nicht." Sie ließ sich auf einen der freien Drehstühle fallen und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Sie haben also ein paar Teppichfasern in der Plastiktüte mit dem -" Sie brach ab und schluckte. Obwohl sie das Baby nie gesehen hatte und auch keine persönliche Beziehung zu ihm hatte – doch eigentlich hatte sie das schon, gab es aber nicht zu -, hatte sie Probleme darüber zu sprechen.

Zum Glück kam ihr Jordan zu Hilfe.  
„Die Teppichfasern haben wir aus dem Blut herausfiltern können", erklärte Jordan. „Das hat in uns den Verdacht geweckt, dass das Baby auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Und wenn wir diesen Ort finden können, dann haben wir vielleicht auch den Tatort gefunden. Also hat Nigel die Fasern untersucht – was ihn nebenbei fast den ganzen Tag gekostet hat …"  
„Und das liegt nicht an meiner Unfähigkeit, wie ich betonen möchte", unterbrach Nigel sie, „sondern nur an meinen umfangreichen Tests und -"  
„Ja, ja. Schon gut", sagte Annie schnell. „Ich habe verstanden, Nigel. Sie haben also die Fasern analysiert und herausgefunden, dass es sich um Synthetikfasern handelt – wie ungefähr 95 aller Teppiche auch."  
„Ja, genau!", sagte Nigel geheimnisvoll. „Teppichfasern in der Farbe R155035-G, allgemein auch als gelb bekannt. Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles." Er nahm grinsend ein Gerät von der Ablage seines Schreibtisches und drückte ein paar Knöpfe, woraufhin ungefähr dreihundert kleine Lämpchen auf dem Monitor vor ihnen aufleuchteten. Die Lämpchen waren über halb Boston verstreut und hatten mit etwas Phantasie die Form eines fünfzackigen Sterns.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Annie und bereute es im nächsten Moment schon wieder gefragt zu haben, als Nigel sich erst räusperte und dann aufrichtete.  
„Das, meine Liebe, sind die Kunden von _Quick-Clean_", erklärte er. „Die Firma hat ihren Sitz in Roxbury und reinigt  
Teppiche."  
„Ach so", murmelte Annie, die immer noch nicht verstand. Sie blickte Hilfe suchend zu Jordan, die jedoch nur mit den  
Schultern zuckte und grinste.  
„_Quick-Clean_ verwendet ein selbstentwickeltes und patentiertes Spezial-Reinigungsmittel für -"  
„Synthetikfasern", beendete Annie den Satz.  
„Genau", sagte Nigel grinsend und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ja, und?", fragte Annie nach einer Weile, als sie endlich verstanden hatte, dass sie am Zug war. „Inwieweit hilft uns das? Das sind ungefähr 300 Kunden. Sollen wir die alle abklappern?"  
„Um genau zu sein, sind es 324 Kunden in Boston und noch mal gut 1000 in ganz New England."  
„Viel zu viele, um jeden einzeln aufzusuchen", stöhnte Annie. Sie sah sich schon in den nächsten Tagen im Wagen sitzen und einen Laden nach dem nächsten abzufahren, nur um immer wieder dieselben Fragen zu stellen und dieselben enttäuschenden Antworten zu bekommen.  
„Ich habe mich in die Datenbank der Firma eingeloggt und eine Kundenliste ausgedruckt", sagte Nigel und reichte ihr einen Stapel Papiere. „Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen ja weiter."

Annie blickte stöhnend auf die Ausdrucke, zwang sich aber zu einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Ja, das wird es bestimmt", sagte sie. „Vielen Dank, Nigel."  
Sie stand auf, trank ihre Tasse leer und verabschiedete sich von den beiden Pathologen. Sie musste Woody erreichen. Alleine konnte sie das unmöglich schaffen.

-o-

Als sie auf den Gang hinaustrat und am Konferenzraum vorbeikam, wurde dort gerade die Tür geöffnet.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Quinn", sagte Lily freundlich. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen keine positiveren Nachrichten geben konnte, aber wir tun unser Bestes und melden uns bei Ihnen."  
„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Ms Lebowski", sagte Max und reichte Lily die Hand. Als sein Blick auf Annie fiel, erstarrte er kurz, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
„He Annie", sagte er. „Du bist ja immer noch da. Hast du auf mich gewartet? Komm, wir gehen was essen und reden."  
„Ich will nichts essen - und reden schon gar nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe!" Annie versuchte sich an Max vorbeizudrängen, doch dieser griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie zurück. „Warte doch!"

Lily sah die beiden stumm an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Dass es Quinn gewesen war, mit dem Capra vorhin gestritten hatte, war ihr in dem Moment klar geworden, als sie von Emmy erfahren hatte, wer im Konferenzraum wartete. Doch warum die beiden Streit hatten und woher sie sich kannten, war ihr ein Rätsel geblieben.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Max! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Du hast mir alles kaputt gemacht und wirst es auch weiterhin tun. Also, lass mich in Frieden!" Annie spuckte ihm die letzten Worte fast entgegen, riss sich los und stürmte an ihm vorbei in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Weder sie noch Lily noch Maximilian Quinn bemerkten in diesem Moment die dunkelhaarige Frau am anderen Ende des Ganges, die neben Garret stand und sich mit einem Lächeln von ihm verabschiedete.  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich darum kümmern wirst, Garret", sagte sie, während ihr Blick an Garret vorbei, den Gang entlang gerichtet war. „Der Fall ist wichtig für uns und sollte so schnell wie möglich geklärt werden. Der Prozess ist in zwei Wochen."  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun", antwortete Garret kühl. „So wie immer."  
„Das wollte ich hören." Renee schenkte Garret ein eiskaltes Lächeln und ging dann an ihn vorbei, den Gang entlang. Sie nickte Lily kurz zu, verheimlichte ihr dabei nicht, dass sie ihr am Liebsten die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hätte und sah den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der immer noch in die Richtung blickte, in der Capra verschwunden war, einen Moment länger an als nötig gewesen wäre.

Während sie die Durchgangstür zum Eingangsbereich aufstieß, hörte sie Lilys Stimme: „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Quinn."

-o-

Wütend knallte Annie die Tür ihres Wagens zu.  
Wie hatte er es nur wagen können, sie anzuflehen, zu ihm zurückzukehren? Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit – etwas, was sie sich vor Jahren gewünscht hätte; dass er zu ihr stand, dass er sich in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihr zeigte, sie seinen Freunden vorstellte – und nicht, dass sie sich nur ab und an heimlich in einem abgelegenen Cafe trafen und ansonsten nur bei ihr in der Wohnung.  
Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo seine Frau tot war, wo ihm nichts mehr im Weg stand, jetzt, wo niemand mehr da war, dem er Rechenschaft ablegen musste, warum er bis spät in die Nacht unterwegs war, da wollte er wieder mit ihr zusammen sein? Nach alledem, was er ihr angetan hatte?  
Annie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und startete den Wagen, bevor sie wütend die Tiefgarage des Instituts verließ und nach Hause fuhr.

-o-

Auf einem überladenen Schreibtisch in Downtown klingelte das Telefon. Ein schwitzender, übergewichtiger Mann mit Halbglatze ließ seufzend eine Akte fallen und griff zum Hörer.  
„Marquette hier." Er lauschte der Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, während er sich mit einem grün karierten Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Was er zu hören bekam, war mehr als ungeheuerlich.  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte er. „Gleich morgen früh."

* * *

-TBC-

_Sorry, dass es dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich hatte ein bisschen Stress mit meiner Muse (und habe ihn immer noch…)_


	9. Kapitel 8

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies**  
AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 9 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir. – Wer diese klaut, bekommt Haue!  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

„Vielen Dank, Hoyt!"  
Woody blickte erschrocken auf, als man ihn erst so angiftete und ihm im nächsten Augenblick ein dickes Bündel Papier auf seinen ohnehin schon überladenen Schreibtisch schmiss.  
„Was hast du denn, Annie?", fragte er erstaunt über die Giftpfeile, die sie ihm mit Blicken zuwarf. Er war von Annie ja schon einiges gewohnt, aber so hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Ihr Gesicht war dunkelrot angelaufen, die Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und sie zitterte vor Zorn.  
„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest!", zischte sie. „Das sind die Adressen von Nigel und meine Aufzeichnungen. Viel Spaß beim damit." Sie sah ihn ein letztes Mal mit hasserfülltem Blick an, bevor sie zu ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch ging, sich ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche schnappte und zur Tür eilte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

„Na, Ärger im Paradies?", fragte Seely mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hast du deiner Partnerin auf die Füße getreten, Hoyt? Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal ein paar Nachhilfestunden in Sachen Frauen geben und -"  
„Halt die Klappe, Seely!", unterbrach Woody den Kollegen, schnappte sich den Stapel, den Annie ihm auf den Schreibtisch geschmissen hatte und suchte sich einen einsamen Ort, um den fragenden Blicken der anderen Kollegen im Raum zu entkommen und seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was mit Annie los war und was plötzlich in sie gefahren war. Warum war sie so wütend auf ihn? Was hatte er ihr getan? Und wieso überließ sie ihm die ganze Arbeit und verschwand einfach?

Seufzend stieß Woody die Tür zu einem der Verhörräume auf und knallte die Blätter auf den Tisch, bevor er im Nebenraum verschwand und sich einen Kaffee holte. Als er sich auf den unbequemen Holzstuhl fallen ließ, wurde ihm erst die Ironie des Schicksaals bewusst; dies war der Raum, in dem er Annie zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Damals war sie es gewesen, die angeblich einen ruhigen Ort für ihre Kaffeepause gesucht hatte.

Damals, vor ein paar Monaten …

Man hatte ihn wie einen Gefangenen in den Raum geführt und ihm aufgetragen, auf Detective Capra zu warten, während seine Kollegen sich im Aufenthaltsaum versammelten, um das weitere Vorgehen im Fall Malden zu besprechen.  
Ihn hatte man nicht eingeladen, und Woody hatte auch eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, warum es so war; er war es gewesen, der als erster am Tatort eingetroffen und Max Cavanaugh hatte flüchten lassen; den Mann, aus dem er bis heute nicht schlau wurde und von dem er nur wusste, dass er Jordans Vater war, dass er mal ein Kollege von ihm gewesen war, eine Bar besessen hatte und nun seit Monaten verschwunden war.

_Er sitzt alleine an dem viel zu großen Tisch in dem viel zu kleinen Raum und starrt nachdenklich auf die blank geputzte Tischplatte. Als die Tür geöffnet wird und eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren den Raum betritt, blickt Woody auf. Er hat diese Frau noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist sie ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch._  
„_Oh, Verzeihung", sag sie, schon wieder halb im Gehen. „Ähm, ich dachte der Raum wäre leer. Ich hab nur einen ruhigen Ort gesucht für meine Kaffeepause."  
Sie sieht Woody aus dunklen Augen neugierig an._  
„_Es ist sehr ruhig hier drin", erwidert Woody, der plötzlich den Drang verspürt, diese Frau zum Bleiben zu überreden._  
„_Wirklich? Und Sie möchten nicht lieber allein sein?", fragt sie, immer noch unschlüssig, ob sie gehen oder bleiben soll._  
„_Nein. Nein, ehrlich gesagt, Sie würden mich von mir selbst erlösen", gibt Woody offen zu und ist im selben Moment über sich selber erstaunt, dass er diese Worte überhaupt ausgesprochen hat._  
„_Ja?", fragt sie und schließt die Tür hinter sich. „ Wieso das?"  
Ja, wieso eigentlich, denkt Woody. Doch bevor er es überhaupt richtig bemerkt, sprudeln die nächsten Worte schon aus ihm heraus._  
"_Ich kriege Panik allein in kleinen Räumen. Ein Kindheitstrauma. Ich war mit meinem Bruder beim Eisangeln und er hat mich in einen Schuppen eingeschlossen." Er sieht seine Besucherin mit einem schwachen Grinsen im Gesicht an und deutet dann auf den freien Stuhl neben sich. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich."_

Woody kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er an das zurückdachte, was dann folgte. Annie hatte ihn auf Strich und Faden hereingelegt. Sie hatte es auf diese wundersame Art und Weise – wie nur sie sie beherrscht – geschafft, ihn auszufragen und an Informationen zu kommen, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte oder Verdacht hätte schöpfen können.

„_Die Detectives haben den Aufenthaltsraum in Beschlag genommen", sagt sie, während sie sich hinsetzt und die Kaffeetasse des Boston PD auf dem Tisch abstellt. „Eine Besprechung wegen des Captain Malden Falls." Sie deutet mit dem Kugelschreiber in der Hand fragend auf seine Dienstmarke. „Aber, ich nehme an, Sie werden dort erwartet", meint sie vorsichtig._  
„_Ich wurde nicht eingeladen."_  
„_Wieso nicht? Sie sind doch Detective, oder?" Sie sieht ihn fragend an, während sie mit dem Kugelschreiber spielt._  
„_Ja ja, ich war im Fall Malden als erster am Tatort." Er weiß nicht, warum er es ihr erzählt, aber er verspürt das drängende Bedürfnis, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Zu lange schon trägt er die Geschehnisse mit sich herum und langsam beginnen sie ihn von innen heraus aufzufressen._  
„_Wirklich?", fragt sie, ehrlich interessiert._  
„_Ähm …" Ihr Interesse verunsichert Woody plötzlich und er beschließt, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich warte hier auf einen gewissen Detective Capra. Kennen Sie ihn?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin neu hier. - Verzeihung, wie unhöflich. Ich bin Anne." Sie reicht ihm die Hand. Er schüttelt sie, stellt sich selber vor und wird direkt wieder in ihr Frage und Antwortspiel hineingezogen – solange, bis es ihm dämmert und er sie böse ansieht._  
„_Oh, Mann! Oh nein, das war aber eine ziemlich linke Nummer, sich auf diese Art vorzustellen, Detective Capra."  
Sie grinst. „Sollte ich meinen Nachnamen nicht erwähnt haben?"_

Er bewunderte Annie noch heute für ihre Gabe und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig darüber, dass er so leichtgläubig gewesen war.  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und trank einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er den Stapel Blätter und Akten zu sich heranzog, um sich für die nächsten Stunden in ihnen zu vergraben.

-o-

Sie war auf direktem Wege nach Hause gefahren. Als sie die Wohnungstür aufschloss und den Schlüssel achtlos auf die kleine Kommode fallen ließ, wunderte sie sich, dass sie überhaupt heil angekommen war. Ihre ganze Wut hatte sich während der Fahrt in ihrem rechten Fuß gestaut, und dieser hatte das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag hinuntergedrückt. Hupend und schimpfend hatte sie sich durch die abflauende Rushhour geschlängelt, bis sie den Wagen schließlich mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihrer Haustür zum Stehen gebracht hatte.

Den neugierigen Blick ihres Nachbarn – ein netter älterer Mann namens Kosak, der gerade mit seinem kleinen Dackel spazieren gehen wollte – ignorierend, war sie nach oben gestürmt und stand nun schwer atmend mit den Rücken gegen die Wohnungstür gelehnt da und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Was um alles in der Welt war eigentlich in den letzten Tagen passiert? Was hatte sie verbrochen, dass das neue Jahr so beschissen hatte anfangen müssen? War das nun die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass sie sich in der Vergangenheit auf das Abenteuer „Geliebte" eingelassen hatte?  
Falls ja, dann zahlte das Schicksal es ihr gerade doppelt und dreifach heim.

Sie ließ sich langsam an der Tür hinunterrutschen zog die Knie fest an den Oberkörper, um ihr Gesicht in den Armen zu verbergen.  
Sie hatte das alles nicht verdient. Alles, was sie tun wollte, war doch nur ihren Job erledigen, Polizistin sein und so ein bisschen mehr Gerechtigkeit in diese Welt zu bringen. Mehr nicht.  
War das zuviel verlangt? Scheinbar ja …  
Und wie sollte sie Gerechtigkeit in diese Welt bringen, wenn sie selbst so ungerecht behandelt wurde?

Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit ihrem Chef zurück, während die Tränen langsam die Ärmel ihrer Bluse durchtränkten.

Als sie am Morgen im PD angekommen war, war ihr Blick direkt auf den gelben Zettel, der an ihrem Monitor gehangen hatte, gefallen.

_Kommen Sie sofort zu mir! Marquette._

Annie hatte den Zettel abgerissen und sich erst einmal hingesetzt. Wie vermutlich jeder arbeitende Mensch ging sie ihrem Chef nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg und war froh, wenn sie sein Büro nicht betreten musste.  
Sie hatte nichts gegen John T. Marquette. Er war eigentlich ein ziemlich umgänglicher und netter Mensch, aber er war nun auch mal ein Chef und als solcher zwar gerecht, aber auch streng. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn überging oder anlog.  
Annie hatte weder das eine noch das andere getan und doch hatte sie dieses überaus mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt, als sie an die Tür des Chefbüros geklopft und nach einem knappen „Herein" eingetreten war.  
Marquette hatte hinter seinem mit Akten überladenen Schreibtisch gesessen und sie angestarrt. Mit einem kurzen Nicken hatte er ihr den unbequemen, harten Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch angeboten und sich, nachdem Annie Platz genommen hatte, in seinem schwarzen Chefsessel zurückgelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sie mit seinen dunklen Augen stumm fixiert. Sie wusste nicht, ob nur Sekunden oder Stunden vergangen waren, bis er endlich die Stille durchbrochen und zu sprechen begonnen hatte, doch es kam ihr unendlich lang vor.  
„Geben Sie den Quinnfall an Hoyt ab, Capra", hatte er gesagt.  
Annie hatte sich erschrocken aufgesetzt und ihn fragend angesehen. „Warum?"  
„Weil ich Ihr Vorgesetzter bin und es entschieden habe." Seine Stimme war so unendlich kalt gewesen, dass es Annie auch jetzt noch fröstelte, als sie daran zurückdachte.  
Sie hatte ein paar Mal den Mund aufgemacht, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort war über ihre Lippen gekommen. Fassungslos hatten sie erleben müssen, wie sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen.  
„Sie sind zu sehr emotional in den Fall involviert. Nehmen Sie sich ein paar Tage frei und entspannen Sie sich." Seine Worte hatten sich wie ein Faustschlag in ihrem Magen angefühlt, und obwohl der letzte Teil wie eine Empfehlung geklungen hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass es keine gewesen war. Marquette war es ernst gewesen, das hatte sie in seinen Augen sehen können, die sie starr angeblickt und nach der kleinsten Schwäche bei ihr gesucht hatten.  
_Darauf kannst du lange warten,_ hatte Annie gedacht. Sie hatte es als Frau sowieso schon schwer genug in diesem Männerberuf und sich von Natur aus eine harte Schale zugelegt, um ihren Kollegen möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zugeben. Bisher war sie damit immer gut gefahren – und ein Marquette würde es nicht ändern.

Sie hatte schweigend genickt und war dann aufgestanden. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, war sie zur Tür gegangen und hatte sein Büro verlassen. Erst, als die Milchglastür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war und sie wieder im lärmenden und mittlerweile fast vollbesetzten Großraumbüro gestanden hatte, hatte die Anspannung nachgelassen und sich in blinde Wut verwandelt.

Ihr Blick war auf Woody gefallen und plötzlich war ihr klar geworden, dass nur er es gewesen sein konnte, der Marquette empfohlen hatte, ihr, Annie, den Fall abzunehmen. Nur er wusste, dass sie wirklich persönlich in den Fall involviert war.  
Blind vor Wut war sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch gegangen, hatte Nigels Liste und sämtliche Akten und Aufzeichnungen genommen, die sie zu dem Fall angefertigt hatte, und sie Woody auf dem Schreibtisch geknallt, bevor sie Marquettes Wunsch nachgekommen und ihren Urlaub angetreten hatte.

Wütend wischte Annie sich ihren Tränen weg, stand auf und sah sich unschlüssig in ihrer Wohnung um, die ihr mit einem Male so trostlos und leer erschien. Sie hatte bisher nicht viel in ihre Einrichtung investiert; zum einen, weil ihr die Zeit gefehlt hatte, etwas zu kaufen und zum anderen, weil sie bisher keinen großen Sinn darin gesehen hatte, eine Wohnung teuer einzurichten, in der sie sich sowieso nur ein paar Stunden am Tag aufhielt.

Sie betrat die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm die angebrochene Packung Milch heraus. Dann ging sie zum Wasserkocher und setzte Teewasser auf. Sie entschied sich für einen Earl Grey und wartete, auf der Anrichte sitzend, darauf, dass der Tee durchgezogen war. Danach ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher ein und ließ sich von diversen Talkshows berieseln. Diese stumpfsinnige Art der Freizeitgestaltung lag ihr zwar normalerweise nicht, aber ihr fehlte einfach der Elan, um sich anders zu beschäftigen – und nebenbei ging die Zeit auch schnell rum.

-o-

Kurz nach Mittag hatte Woody sowohl mit Marquette gesprochen, ungefähr hundertmal versucht, Annie zu erreichen und schließlich ohne sie ein Team von ungefähr zwanzig Polizisten aufgestellt, die mit einem Bild von Michelle Quinn ausgestattet, die Kunden von _Quick-Clean_ abklapperten.  
Eine wirklich heiße Spur nannte Woody diese Liste zwar nicht, aber es war das einzige, was sie momentan hatten. Er hatte Maximilian Quinn überprüft und ein paar Kollegen zur seiner Jagdhütte nach Maine geschickt. Wie es aussah, sprach Quinn die Wahrheit und er war tatsächlich dort gewesen. Das bedeutete zwar nicht zwangsläufig, dass er seine Frau nicht umgebracht hatte, doch ohne tatkräftige Beweise oder Zeugen konnte Woody nichts anderes machen, als ihn weiterhin auf freiem Fuß zu lassen, mit der Bitte, die Stadt vorerst nicht zu verlassen.

Wütend schmiss Woody das Handy in die Ablage neben dem Lenkrad und kassierte dafür einen irritierten Blick von Jordan. Er hatte sie vor ein paar Minuten im Institut abgeholt, um mit ihr noch einmal zum _Paradise's End_ zu fahren. Das Motel gehörte ebenfalls zum Kundenstamm von Quick Clean, und Woody hoffte, dieses Mal den Besitzer anzutreffen und die Zimmer sehen zu können. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück …  
„Was ist los?", fragte Jordan. Sie hatte sich halb in ihrem Sitz herumgedreht und blickte Woody mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hat man dir was in den Kaffee getan oder hast du deine gute Laune heute Morgen im Bett vergessen?"  
„Haha, sehr witzig", meinte Woody gereizt. „Weder das eine noch das andere. Dafür hatte ich eine ziemlich unangenehme Begegnung mit einem blonden Giftzahn."  
„Walcott ist doch nicht blond", sagte Jordan grinsend. „Oder färbt sie sich neuerdings die Haare? Ich hatte sie eigentlich eher mit braunen Haaren in Erinnerung."  
Woody schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine Annie. Sie war ziemlich wütend auf mich heute morgen und ich weiß nicht warum." Als er an einer roten Ampel anhalten musste, drehte er sich zu Jordan und erzählte er von Annie spektakulären Auftritt und ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden.

„Und was sagt Marquette dazu?", fragte Jordan, nachdem Woody geendet hatte.  
„Sie hat sich aus persönlichen Gründen ein paar Tage frei genommen", antwortete Woody.  
„Einfach so? Mitten in einem Fall?", fragte Jordan weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde, dass ihr das so gar nicht ähnlich sieht."  
„Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam, Jordan", murmelte Woody und richtete den Blick wieder nachdenklich nach vorne auf die Straße.

-o-

Als es an der Tür läutete, schreckte Annie hoch und öffnete die Augen. Orientierungslos und zitternd vor Kälte blickte sie sich um. Erst nach und nach wurden die Konturen ihrer Badezimmereinrichtung klarer, bis ihr schließlich wieder einfiel, wo sie war.  
Sie hatte, nachdem sie dem Fernsehprogramm überdrüssig geworden war, beschlossen, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und musste darüber eingeschlafen sein – und wie es schien, schon seit längerer Zeit. Durch die Milchglasscheibe sah sie, dass es schon zu dämmern begann und das Wasser, in dem sie lag, war eiskalt. Sie musste Stunden hier gelegen haben. Wenn sie Glück hatte, bekam sie nur einen Schnupfen – wenn sie Pech hatte, fiel sie länger aus.

Als ob das jemanden stören würde, dachte sie, während sie sich den schmerzenden Nacken rieb. Sie war doch sowieso überflüssig geworden; niemand wollte mehr mit ihr zusammenarbeiten oder etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Warum sollte sie sich also Gedanken darüber machen, ob sie sich krankmelden musste oder nicht.

Wahrscheinlich würde es Marquette nur recht sein …

Das erneute Klingeln, ließ Annie ruckartig hochfahren. Das Wasser schwappte über und landete, leise klatschend auf dem Boden.  
„Verflucht!", murmelte sie und angelte nach ihrem Badetuch. „Ich komme gleich!", rief sie lauter, während sie aus der Wanne stieg und nach ihrem babyblauen Lieblingsbademantel griff, der an einem Metallhaken neben der Tür hing und schon so alt war, dass die Säume der Ärmel schon ganz ausgefranst waren. Doch es störte Annie nicht.  
Auf nackten Füßen tapste sie zur Tür, schob die Sicherungskette beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Hätte sie vorher einen Blick durch den Spion geworfen, hätte sie vermutlich kehrt gemacht und so getan, als wäre sie nicht da gewesen. Doch die Chance hatte sie vertan.  
Sie schluckte schwer und zog den Bademantel, in dem sie sich plötzlich sehr nackt und schutzlos vorkam, fester um ihren Körper.  
„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie leise und verstummte, aus Angst, dass ihre Stimme ganz versagte.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er. „Wir müssen reden."

* * *

-TBC- 

_Sorry für den Cliffhanger und dafür, dass es doch wieder so lange gedauert hat… Ich war irgendwie in den letzten Wochen nicht so in Stimmung (und hatte auch nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben)._

_Bekomme ich trotzdem ein Review?_


	10. Kapitel 9

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 10 von ?  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.  
BEMERKUNG: Ich weiß, es hat länger gedauert, als normal, aber ich hatte irgendwie Probleme mit dem Schreiben generell und mit dieser Geschichte. Aber ich schreibe im Moment schon fleißig am nächsten (und wahrscheinlich letzten) Kapitel. Also habt Geduld mit mir :)

**Kapitel 9**

Sie wusste nicht, was es zu bereden gab, doch sein Blick signalisierte ihr, dass es ihm ernst war und er nicht eher gehen würde, bis sie die Tür geöffnet und ihn hereingebeten hatte.  
Seufzend trat sie einen Schritt beiseite, zog den Bademantel noch ein wenig enger zu und öffnete die Tür weiter, damit Max eintreten konnte.

„Danke, Annie", sagte Max erleichtert, trat an ihr vorbei und blieb unsicher im Flur stehen. Annie schloss in aller Seelenruhe die Tür und überlegte, was sie als Nächstes tun sollte und wie sie auf das, was auch immer nun folgen würde, reagieren sollte. Ihn hineinzubeten war ein Fehler gewesen, das hatte sie schon erkannt, noch bevor er überhaupt einen Fuß auf ihren blaugrauen Teppich gesetzt hatte. Doch nun war es zu spät. Ihr blieb nur noch die Chance, das Beste aus der Sache zu machen und stark zu sein. Oder die Polizei zu rufen und ihn gewaltsam aus der Wohnung zu schaffen – wenn es denn sein musste.

Annie atmete noch einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. „Was willst du?", fragte sie, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihn mit einem gefühllosen Blick fixierte.  
Sie bot ihm keinen Platz an, sie bat ihn nicht, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, und Max schien langsam zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht erwünscht war. Er blickte sich unsicher um und lehnte sich schließlich gegen den Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer hin.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Und ich möchte wissen, warum du einfach so weggegangen bist aus New York, ohne dich noch einmal zu melden. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst."  
„Ach ja?", fragte Annie schnippisch. „Hast du das wirklich? Habe ich nichts von gemerkt."  
„Annie, ich -"  
„Lass gut sein, Max." Annie schnitt ihm mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Ich bin es leid. Ich habe genug Lügen und Versprechungen gehört. Lass mich einfach in Frieden und geh." Sie wusste, dass ihre Anschuldigungen unfair waren, hatte sie doch dafür gesorgt, dass Max sie nicht finden oder kontaktieren konnte. Doch sie war so wütend auf ihn, dass ihr das im Moment vollkommen egal und nebensächlich war. Sollte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen haben und von diesem aufgefressen werden. Sie störte es nicht. Nicht wirklich …

Max sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, als versuchte er zu ergründen, ob es ihr ernst war. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ohne Probleme und versuchte hinter einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck das zu verbergen, was wirklich in ihr vorging. In Wahrheit wollte sie nicht, dass er wieder ging. Sie hatte ihn ebenfalls vermisst und alle Gefühle und Gedanken an ihn lange Zeit unterdrückt und zu vergessen versucht. Bisher war ihr das gut gelungen, doch nun, nachdem die Familie Quinn ohne Verwarnung wie durch einen Orkan wieder in ihr Leben geweht war, fiel es ihr von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer.

„Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest, dann entschuldige bitte, dass ich hergekommen bin", sagte er leise, sah sie verletzt an und ging an ihr vorbei zur Tür. Bevor er diese jedoch öffnen konnte, fuhr Annie herum und griff nach seinem Arm.

-o-

Woody stieß die Glastür des _Paradise's_ _End_ auf und ließ Jordan den Vortritt, bevor er zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage das schäbige Motel betrat. Wie schon bei seinem ersten Besuch, war die Empfangstheke auch heute verlassen, doch dieses Mal schien kein Fernseher im Hinterzimmer zu laufen. Es war mucksmäuschenstill und das ganze Gebäude wirkte verlassen.  
„Ganz schön unheimlich", flüsterte Jordan. „Wohnt hier überhaupt noch jemand?"  
Woody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden es sicher herausfinden."  
Er trat an die Theke und drückte auf die silberne Klingel, die immer noch am selben Platz stand.

Noch bevor der Klang, der an den Wänden widerzuhallen schien, ganz verflogen war, regte sich etwas im Hinterzimmer. Ein älterer Mann um die fünfzig, bekleidet mit einer braunen Latzhose und Holzfällerhemd erschien im Türrahmen, bückte sich etwas, um sich den Kopf nicht anzustoßen und sah Woody neugierig aus dunklen Augen an.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er. „Brauchen Sie ein Zimmer? Hab noch eins frei. Wird euch beiden gefallen." Er grinste und entblößte dabei eine Reihe gelber Zähne, bei deren Anblick Woody angewidert das Gesicht verzog.  
„Nein, danke", sagte er schnell. „Wir brauchen kein Zimmer. Wir -"  
„Wir würden uns ihre Zimmer aber trotzdem gerne mal ansehen, Mr.-"  
„Murray", sagte er. „Benjamin T. Murray. Mir gehört der Laden hier. Hab ihn von meinem Vater geerbt. Von ihm habe ich auch das T. Er hieß Theodore …"  
„Ja, schön, Mr. Murray", unterbrach Woody ihn und zog seine Dienstmarke aus der Tasche. „Ich bin Det. Hoyt. Wie meine Kollegin schon gesagt hat, würden wir gerne ihre Zimmer sehen."  
„Ach, Sie sind das", sagte Murray. Er nahm Woodys Marke und warf einen langen Blick darauf, bevor er sie ihm zurückgab.  
„Sie waren schon mal hier, oder?", fragte er. „Bernie hat's mir erzählt. Allerdings hat er was von einer blonden Schnecke gesagt." Er blickte zu Jordan und zog die Stirn kraus.  
„Sind Sie jetzt enttäuscht?", fragte Jordan mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Dann tut es mir Leid. Ich bin weder blond noch eine Schnecke. Also, können wir die Zimmer sehen?"  
Murrays überraschter Blick wanderte zu Woody und er zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie wollen. Dann kommen sie mit."  
Jordan grinste Woody an und lief dann hinter Murray her, der hinter der Theke hervor gekommen war und sie links den Gang entlang führte.

„Ihr Neffe hat Ihnen sicher auch erzählt, warum wir hier waren?", fragte Woody, während er neben Murray herlief.  
„Hat er", antwortete Murray. „Diese tote Frau. Hab's in der Zeitung gelesen." Sein Tonfall klang schon fast zu gleichgültig, und das nervöse Flackern in seinen Augen verriet, dass der Mann mehr wusste, als er bereit war, zuzugeben. Jetzt musste ihm jemand nur noch die richtigen Fragen stellen und ihm ein paar Dinge in Aussicht stellen, die ihn von selber reden ließen.  
„Ja, genau", antwortete Woody. Er zog das Bild von Michelle Quinn aus der Tasche und hielt es Murray unter die Nase, als er gerade die Tür zu Zimmer 7 aufschließen wollte. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Mrs Quinn hier übernachtet hat. Oder sie war zumindest hier. Erinnern Sie sich?"  
„Murray nahm Woody das Bild ab und studierte es eingehend. Dann gab er es Woody zurück.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er, obwohl seine Augen etwas ganz anderes sagten. Er hatte die Frau auf dem Bild erkannt und für einen kurzen Moment seine Maske fallengelassen. Pure Angst hatte in seinen Augen geflackert, bevor die Kühle und Gleichgültigkeit zurückgekehrt waren.  
„Sie sind sich nicht sicher?", fragte Woody nach. „Also kann es sein, dass sie hier war?"  
Murray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein, kann aber auch nicht sein. Hier kommen laufend Leute. Ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Wollen Sie jetzt das Zimmer sehen?"  
Woody tauschte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Jordan, die genau dasselbe zu denken schien, wie er auch. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass das Hotel zu den Top-Adressen der Stadt gehörte, und eine Frau wie Michelle Quinn wäre zwischen der Kundschaft, die sich die Preiskategorie dieses Motel gerade noch leisten konnten oder wollten, auf jeden Fall aufgefallen.  
„Schließen Sie bitte auf", bat Woody und deutete auf die Tür.  
Murray steckte mit zittrigen Händen den Schlüssel ins Schloss, drehte ihn herum und drückte die Türklinge nach unten, die quietschend nachgab.

Das Zimmer hinter der Tür war dunkel und muffig. Während Jordan sich ein paar Latexhandschuhe überstreifte, ging Murray zu dem einzigen kleinen Fenster und zog die Rollladen hoch, die den Blick auf einen dunklen, hässlichen Innenhof freigaben.  
„Ich weiß ja nichts, was Sie suchen, aber bitte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah nervös zu Jordan, die vor dem Bett in die Hocke gegangen war und mit einer kleinen Nagelschere ein paar Fasern aus dem gelben Teppich schnitt, sie in eine kleine Tüte packte und sorgfältig verschloss.  
„Wir nehmen nur ein paar Muster von diesem schönen Teppich, Mr. Murray", erklärte Jordan. „Sie haben doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen."  
„Nee, hab ich nicht", antwortete Murray zwar zögernd und nervös, aber er hatte ihnen die Zustimmung gegeben. Und das war es, was zählte, falls sie diese Beweisstücke später vor Gericht vorbringen wollten.

-o-

„Hat Nigel schon alles vorbereitet?", fragte Woody bereits zum zehnten Mal, als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl der Gerichtsmedizin stiegen.  
„Ja, das hat er, Woody", antwortete Jordan geduldig. „Das habe ich dir doch schon hundertmal gesagt. Als ich ihn vorhin angerufen habe, hat er versprochen, gleich alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um sich um die Fasern zu kümmern." Sie sprach dabei in einem Tonfall, den man normalerweise nur anwendet, wenn man einem kleinen Kind geduldig erklärte, dass es keine Monster unter dem Bett gibt und es doch endlich einschlafen soll.

Sie hatten Nigel noch bevor sie das Motel ganz verlassen hatten angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie auf dem Weg waren. Sie waren sich beide einig gewesen, dass dieser Murray irgendetwas zu verbergen hatte und diese Teppichfasern auf jeden Fall etwas damit zu tun hatten; wenn es nicht ein Mord war, den Murray verschwieg, dann kannte er zumindest Michelle Quinn oder wusste etwas über die Umstände, durch die diese zu Tode gekommen waren.

„Ich will das nur so schnell wie möglich analysiert haben", erklärte Woody – ebenfalls nicht zum ersten Mal. „Wenn die Fasern übereinstimmen, dann kann ich vielleicht heute noch einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss bekommen. Je eher desto besser, bevor dieser Murray noch wichtige Beweise verschwinden lässt."  
„Keine Angst, Cowboy." Jordan klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Wir bekommen das schon hin. Darin sind wir doch Meister, oder?"  
„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr", murmelte Woody seufzend und stieß dabei die Tür zum Labor auf, wo Nigel schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

-o-

Annie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht, das durch einen Schlitz zwischen den zugezogenen Gardinen hindurch ins Zimmer schien und sie in der Nase kitzelte. Sie gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und versuchte, die Decke beiseite zu schlagen, um aufzustehen, stieß jedoch auf unerwarteten Widerstand, dem leises Gemurmel folgte.

Annie erstarrte. Langsam, als hätte sie Angst vor dem, was sie tief in ihrem Inneren schon wusste und ihre Augen gleich sehen würden, drehte sie sich herum und schloss gleich darauf leise stöhnend die Augen. Während ihr Kopf ins Kissen zurücksank und sie sich ein tiefes Loch im Boden wünschte, das sie auf der Stelle verschlang und am Besten nie wieder ausspukte, fiel ihr ganz allmählich wieder ein, was am Vorabend passiert war und was zu diesem Zustand hier geführt hatte.

Sie hatte Max ziehen lassen wollen, damit er für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwand und sie nie wieder an ihn denken musste. Doch dann … sie wusste auch nicht mehr genau, was es gewesen war und wieso sie diesem plötzlich da gewesenen Instinkt gefolgt war und Max zurückgehalten hatte. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt und es schon in dem Moment bitter bereut, als er sich zu ihr umgedreht und sie fragend mit diesen unverschämt blauen Augen angesehen hatte, bei denen sie damals schon immer schwach geworden war.  
Annie hatte seine Hand genommen und ihn ins Wohnzimmer geführt, wo sie sich aufs Sofa gesetzt und einfach nur geredet hatten. Max hatte von New York und ihren alten Bekannten und Freunden erzählt und Annie hatte ihm von Boston und ihrem neuen Leben berichtet. Michelle, das Baby und Annies Umstände, unter denen sie New York verlassen hatte, hatten sie beide sorgfältig gemieden.  
Irgendwann – Annie wusste nicht mehr genau wann und wie es passiert war – war Max neben ihr gewesen, hatte vorsichtig ihre Hand berührt, war mit seinen Fingern ihren Arm hinaufgewandert und hatte mit seinen Berührungen kleine Stromstöße durch Annies Körper gejagt. Zunächst hatte Annie sich verkrampft, aber nur kurz, bevor sie sich von ihm in den Arm ziehen ließ. Seine Küsse waren sanft gewesen, vorsichtig, abtastend, so als ob er Angst davor hatte, dass sie ihn abweisen würde. Doch schon nach dem ersten Kuss war für Annie klar gewesen, dass sie ihn alles andere als abweisen würde. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, war auf seinen Schoss gerutscht und hatte sich wieder wie damals in New York gefühlt, als die Welt noch für sie in Ordnung gewesen war.

Wie und wann sie dann schließlich im Schlafzimmer gelandet waren, wusste Annie nicht mehr genau, aber was zählte das denn auch noch? Es war doch sowieso zu spät. Der Fehler war gemacht und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Langsam und vorsichtig rutschte Annie aus dem Bett, sammelte auf dem Weg hinaus ihre Kleidung auf, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut lag und schloss dann leise die Schlafzimmertür. Sie hoffte, dass sie Max nicht geweckt hatte und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach einen Moment für sich, um nachzudenken und zu überlegen, wie sie am einfachsten wieder aus der Sache herauskam.

Sie hatte mit Max geschlafen, mit dem Mann, der sie monatelang belogen und hingehalten hatte, der ihr falsche Versprechungen gemacht und sie schließlich in die Flucht getrieben hatte. Das alleine wäre schon ein unverzeihlicher Fehler gewesen, für den Annie sich hätte ohrfeigen können. Doch dazu kam noch, dass Max ein Tatverdächtiger in einem Mordfall war, den sie bearbeitete – okay, bearbeitet hatte, bis Marquette sie beurlaubt hatte, was aber eigentlich keinen Unterschied machte. Sie war Polizistin, sie durfte sich einfach mit keinem Verdächtigen einlassen – egal ob es ihr Fall war oder nicht. Und egal wie gut er aussah und wie gut er küssen konnte.

Annie rannte ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte, wie gut sich Max' Küsse angefühlt hatten und wo er sie überall berührt und geküsst hatte. Er kannte noch jede empfindliche Stelle ihres Körpers und wusste, wo er sie wie berühren musste, um ihr den Verstand zu rauben.  
Er hatte nichts vergessen oder verlernt ...

Nur das kalte Wasser der überlaufenden Kaffeekanne rettete Annie davor, sofort wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren und zu Max zurück ins Bett zu kriechen, und sie drehte nervös und mit zittrigen Händen den Wasserhahn zu.

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, füllte sie das Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine und wollte gerade nach dem Kaffeepulver greifen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

-TBC-


	11. Kapitel 10

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 11 von 12  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**----**

Kapitel 10

Der Berufsverkehr ließ schon allmählich nach, als Woody vor dem Haus parkte, in dem er sein Apartment gemietet hatte, den Schlüssel abzog und sich hinaus in die eisige Kälte wagte, die ein erbarmungsloser Wind durch die Straßen und Häuserschluchten Bostons wehte. Er hatte Jordan gerade zuhause abgesetzt und war dann selber nach Hause gefahren, um sich umzuziehen.

Die halbe Nacht hatte er im Institut und am Telefon verbracht, um die Staatsanwaltschaft davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für das _Paradise's End_ ausstellen sollte.  
Nigel hatte die Fasern des Teppichs, die Jordan im Motel besorgt hatte, mit denen aus der Tüte verglichen; sie waren identisch. Das alleine war noch kein Beweis, dass Michelle Quinn in einem dieser Zimmer gewesen war – diese Teppiche wurden sicherlich zu hunderten verkauft -, aber wenn man alle Indizien zusammennahm, dann war das schon ein ziemlich dickes Paket an verdächtigen Dingen, die es rechtfertigten, sich im _Paradise's End_ mal etwas gründlicher umzusehen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft war seiner Meinung gewesen und schließlich hatte Judge Logan nachgegeben und ihnen mitten in der Nacht einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss ausgestellt.  
Zusammen mit der Spurensicherung waren Woody und Jordan noch einmal zum Motel gefahren und hatten sich genauer umgesehen. Murray, der ihnen verschlafen die Tür geöffnet hatte, war noch nervöser gewesen, als Stunden zuvor, hatte sie aber nach kurzem Zögern bereitwillig hineingelassen.

Bis auf eins, waren keine Zimmer belegt gewesen, und sie hatten sich ohne große Umstände an die Arbeit gemacht. Und das, was sie nach kurzer Zeit gefunden hatten, hatte sie fast umgehauen.  
Es war mehr innere Eingebung gewesen, als ein wirklicher Plan, als Jordan etwas Luminol auf den Pfosten des Bettes im Zimmer 5 gesprüht hatte. Das Ergebnis war erschreckend gewesen: Der Pfosten, die Matratze, der Teppich am Bettende, alles war voller Blut gewesen – zwar für das bloße Auge unerkennbar, doch unter dem Schwarzlicht ganz eindeutig als Blut zu identifizieren.  
„Wie schwer es doch heutzutage ist, eine gute Putzfrau zu bekommen", hatte Jordan gemurmelt, während Woody leise durch die Zähne gepfiffen hatte.

Danach war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Die Jungs von der Spurensuche hatten sich ganz auf dieses eine Zimmer konzentriert, während Woody und Jordan sich Murray vorgenommen hatten.  
Zuerst hatte er alles abgestritten, weiterhin behauptet, Michelle Quinn nicht zu kennen und auch nicht zu wissen, wie das Blut in das – nach seiner Auskunft - beste Zimmer gekommen war. Doch als Officer Ryan ein paar Treckingschuhe in Größe 45 fand und bei der Durchsuchung des Wandschrankes noch einen kleinen Kater aufscheuchte, der sich gleich an sein Murray schmiegte und diesen als Katzenfreund enttarnte, war der Fall sonnenklar. Im Müllcontainer im Innenhof fanden sie noch eine leere Packung Schlaftabletten – verschrieben von einem New Yorker Apotheker aus Downtown – und einen Koffer mit Damenkleidung. Umstandskleidung, um genau zu sein.  
Woody hatte Walcott erneut aus dem Bett geklingelt, ihr alles geschildert und von ihr das Versprechen bekommen, dass sie sich um einen Haftbefehl kümmerte.  
Während man Murray aufs Revier gebracht hatte, waren Jordan und Woody ebenfalls gefahren, um kurz zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, bevor sie weiter zum Revier fahren wollten, um sich Murray vorzuknüpfen.

Woody war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zu Jordan, als ihm die Idee kam, dass er eigentlich einen kleinen Umweg machen konnte. Die Sache mit Annie lag ihm immer noch schwer im Magen, und er wollte einfach mit ihr ins Reine kommen. Jetzt, wo der Fall schon so gut wie gelöst war.  
Mittlerweile hatte er zwar herausgefunden, dass Annie sich keinen Urlaub genommen hatte, sondern von Marquette beurlaubt worden war, nachdem man diesem einen Tipp gegeben hatte, Annie den Fall zu entziehen, aber Sorgen machte er sich trotzdem noch um sie.  
Nachdem er sich dreimal vergewissert hatte, dass es schon fast neun Uhr war und entschieden hatte, dass es nicht unhöflich wäre, sie jetzt zu stören, hatte Woody an Annies Wohnungstür geklopft.  
Als sie ihm jedoch mit zerzaustem Haar und einem verstörten Gesichtsausdruck öffnete, änderte Woody seine Meinung augenblicklich.

„He, Annie", sagte er und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich wollte nicht stören. Nur … Wie geht es dir?"  
„Gut", sagte Annie knapp. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an. „Gibt es etwas Bestimmtes oder war es das?"  
„Hör zu, Annie", sagte Woody. Er stütze sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen ab und sah Annie ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist, aber … ich habe mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Ich habe mit Marquette nicht gesprochen. Das hätte ich doch nie getan. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war und warum, aber ich war es nicht. Das musst du mir glauben."  
„Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Annie. Ihre Stimme war belegt – sicher vom Schlaf, wie Woody vermutete – und zitterte leicht. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass das nicht auch wieder nur ein mieser Trick ist, um mich reinzulegen? Du – ihr … Männer seid doch alle -"

Was sie alle waren, erfuhr Woody nicht mehr, da Annie in diesem Moment von einer männlichen Stimme unterbrochen wurde, die sie erstarren ließ.  
„Annie, ist alles in Ordnung? Warum bist du nicht mehr im Bett?"  
Annie sah Woody entschuldigend an, doch an seinem Blick sah sie, dass es dafür schon zu spät war. Er starrte fassungslos an ihr vorbei und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, Woody", versuchte sie es dennoch. „Ich -"  
„Ich hab schon verstanden, Annie", murmelte Woody. „Du … du … musst mir nichts erklären. Ich weiß Bescheid." Er warf ihr einen warum-hast-du-nicht-gleich-mit-mir-geredet-Blick zu, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief die Treppen hinab.  
„Woody, bitte … Warte doch!" Annie trat auf den Flur und sah ihrem Kollegen mit Tränen in den Augen nach. Sie wusste nicht, was er wirklich wusste oder dachte, aber sein Blick hatte gereicht, um ihr zeigen, dass sie es sich nun endgültig mit ihm verdorben hatte.  
„Was ist denn?" Max trat hinter Annie und blickte auf den jetzt menschenleeren Flur. „War das nicht dein Kollege?"  
„Ja, das war er." Annie wich seiner Hand aus, die er auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte und trat an ihm vorbei zurück in die Wohnung.  
„Was wollte er?"  
„Nichts, Max." Annie seufzte. „Er wollte -"  
„Liebst du ihn?"  
„Liebe … Bitte was?" Annie sah Max entsetzt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Er ist ein Kollege. Und nebenbei, ginge es dich überhaupt nichts an."  
„Ich will es aber wissen, Annie", sagte Max. Er baute sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihr auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Liebst du ihn?"  
„Und ich will, dass du deine Sachen nimmst und gehst, Max", sagte Annie ernst. Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerworte duldete und griff nach seiner Jacke, die neben der Tür am Haken hing. „Geh und verschwinde aus meinem Leben. Ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen."  
„Aber, Annie, letzte Nacht … du …" In seinen Augen flackerte tiefer Unglaube, gepaart mit wilder Wut auf, sodass Annie automatisch einen Schritt zurückwich und gegen die Wand prallte.  
„Letzte Nacht war ein Fehler, Max", sagte sie leise. „Wir hätten … Ich … ich meine es ernst. Geh bitte und mach keine Szene. Geh einfach."

Max sah sie einen Moment lang unschlüssig an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es ihr ernst war. Schweigend sammelte er seine Sachen ein, zog sie an und trat dann zögernd durch die Wohnungstür, die Annie ihm mit gesenktem Blick aufhielt.  
Sein leises „Es tut mir Leid" hörte sie zwar, reagierte aber nicht mehr darauf. Sie wollte nur noch, dass er verschwand. Er hatte schon genug kaputt gemacht; erst ihre Vergangenheit und jetzt war er auf dem besten Wege dazu, ihr auch noch ihr neues Leben zu zerstören.

-o-

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen", sagte Jordan grinsend, als sie einige Minuten später auf den Beifahrersitz von Woodys Wagen rutschte und sich anschnallte. Woody sah sie kaum an, während er den Wagen startete und sich wieder in den Verkehr einfädelte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und ob er überhaupt jemandem davon erzählen sollte, was er gerade gesehen hatte.  
Annie und dieser Quinn … Im wurde immer noch ganz schlecht, wenn er an den Moment zurückdachte, als Quinn hinter Annie aufgetaucht war und so getan hatte, es wäre es das Normaleste von der Welt, dass er, nur in Shorts bekleidet am frühen Morgen in Annies Flur stand.  
Mein Gott, wie hatte er das nur übersehen können? Annie kannte Quinn von früher. Und offensichtlich kannte sie auch seine Frau. Aber dass sie Quinn so gut kannte …

Woody schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise.

„Erde an Woody." Jordan zwickte ihm so fest in den Unterarm, dass Woody es noch durch seine dicke Jacke hindurch spüren konnte und leicht zusammenzuckte.  
„Träumst du, Cowboy?"  
„Was?" Woody sah Jordan verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich …" Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich war eben bei Annie."  
„Ja, und?", fragte Jordan neugierig. „Geht es ihr gut? Hast du ihr erklärt, dass du nicht schuld an ihrem Urlaub bist? Hast du ihr erzählt, dass wir den Fall so gut wie gelöst haben?"  
„Dazu bin ich gar nicht gekommen", antwortete Woody und erzählte Jordan alles, was vorhin passiert war. Obwohl sich ein Teil in ihm immer noch dagegen sperrte, jemandem davon zu erzählen, und er das Gefühl hatte, Annie damit zu verraten und sie vielleicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten brachte, musste er einfach mit jemandem reden. Und Jordan konnte er trauen. Sie würde ihn nicht verraten.  
„Das ist ja ein starkes Stück", murmelte Jordan, nachdem er geendet hatte. „Ich meine, nach dem, was im Institut passiert ist, habe ich mir so was schon gedacht, aber …"  
„Im Institut?", fragte Woody.  
„Ja, Annie und dieser Quinn waren zusammen im Konferenzraum, als Lily und ich dazugekommen sind. Die beiden haben ziemlich heftig gestritten, aber ich habe mir keine großen Gedanken darum gemacht. Wir wussten ja, dass Annie Michelle Quinn kannte. Von daher …" Jordan nippte gedankenverloren an ihrem Kaffee, den sie sich für unterwegs mitgebracht hatte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann es aber trotzdem nicht so recht glauben."  
„Da haben wir was gemeinsam", sagte Woody, seufzend. Er setzte den Blinker und bog rechts auf die Schnellstraße ab.  
Die restliche kurze Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend, und als sie im Präsidium ankamen, hatte Woody sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich ganz auf das bevorstehende Verhör konzentrieren konnte.

Während Jordan im Nebenraum verschwand und dort den Lautsprecher anstellte, ging Woody in den Verhörraum, wo Murray schon mit seiner Anwältin, einer gewissen Jill Bernhard, wartete.  
Woody verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er die dunkelhaarige Frau sah, die von ihrer kühlen, professionellen Ausstrahlung her eine Doppelgängerin von Walcott sein konnte, schüttelte ihr aber höflich die Hand, bevor er sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl setzte und sein Notizbuch hervorholte. Er hätte lieber erst einmal mit Murray alleine gesprochen, aber der Mann hatte nun mal das Recht auf einen Anwalt, das er ihm nicht verwehren durfte.

„Mein Mandant hat mit berichtet, was man ihm vorwirft", begann Bernhard, bevor Woody überhaupt die Chance hatte, den Mund aufzumachen. „Er beteuert seine Unschuld, ist aber bereit zu kooperieren."  
Woody seufzte leise und zog die Stirn kraus. „Miss Bernhard", sagte er, „Mr. Murray ist hier, weil eindeutige Beweise vorliegen, dass Michelle Quinn und ihr Baby in seinem Motel zu Tode gekommen sind. Wenn er nicht aktiv an dem Mord beteiligt war, dann hat er aber davon gewusst und deckt den wahren Täter. Und das ist ebenso strafbar, wie die direkte Beteiligung. Er hat die Polizei belogen."  
„Aber er hat Ihnen uneingeschränkten Zutritt zu seinen Geschäftsräumen ermöglicht, Detective Hoyt", fuhr Bernhard Woody dazwischen. „Glauben Sie, er würde so etwas machen, wenn er der Mörder wäre?"  
„Hier geht es nicht darum, was ich glaube", antwortete Woody. „Es geht darum, was wir wissen. Michelle Quinn wurde ermordet. Im Motel ihres Mandanten. Und er hat davon gewusst."  
„Ich habe sie nicht ermordet", meldete sich Murray, der bisher zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte, zu Wort. Die Hand, die seine Anwältin ihm auf den Arm legte, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, ignorierte er. „Sie war schon tot."  
„Das müssen Sie mir jetzt erklären", sagte Woody erstaunt. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Mr. Murray, als Ihre Anwältin rate ich Ihnen -"  
„Ich brauche ihren Rat nicht", unterbrach Murray Bernhard. „Ich bin es leid. Ich will nicht mehr. Der Detective soll die Wahrheit erfahren." Er wandte sich an Woody und atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach.  
„Diese Michelle Quinn war bei uns", sagte er. „Sie kam am Tag vor Sylvester an und hat nach einem Zimmer gefragt. Sie sah sehr müde und erschöpft aus und passte so gar nicht zu den Gästen, die sonst so bei mir vorbeikommen, verstehen Sie?" Woody nickte. „Aber ich habe keine Fragen gestellt", fuhr Murray fort. „Ich war nur froh, dass überhaupt jemand kam. Das Geschäft läuft nicht besonders gut, und ich bin dankbar über jeden zahlenden Kunden. Ich habe der Frau das beste Zimmer gegeben. Zimmer 5. Sie …" Er schluckte und griff nach dem Becher Wasser, der auf dem Tisch stand.  
„Ich habe ihr noch mit dem Koffer geholfen und sie dann alleine gelassen", erzählte er. „Sie wollte sich ausruhen, hat aber gefragt, ob ich ihr später am Abend einen Kaffee und etwas zu Essen bringen könne. Das habe ich dann auch gemacht. Aber … Ich habe angeklopft, aber sie hat nicht aufgemacht. Mindestens fünf Minuten lang habe ich es versucht." Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Also habe ich mir den Generalschlüssel geholt und bin rein. Und da …" Murray senkte den Blick und zog die Nase hoch.  
„Sie lag vor dem Bett", flüsterte er. „Überall war Blut und da war … da lag dieses Baby. Es war tot. Sie muss … muss es gerade erst bekommen haben." Murray glich nun gar nicht mehr dem teilnahmslosen, trotteligen Motelbesitzer, dem Woody am Vortag begegnet war. Der Mann, der zusammengekauert neben seiner Anwältin saß, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Woody schob ihm die Packung Taschentücher rüber und wartete schweigend, dass Murray fortfuhr.  
„Ich stand unter Schock und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte", sagte Murray leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, und es tut mir Leid."  
„Das ist schön, dass es Ihnen Leid tut", sagte Woody. „Aber das hilft uns nicht weiter. Was haben Sie gemacht, nachdem Sie Michelle Quinn in ihrem Zimmer gefunden haben?"  
„Ich … ich habe erstmal gar nichts getan", gab Murray zu. Er war zurück in seine Wohnung im Anbau gegangen und hatte sich erstmal einen doppelten Scotch gegönnt, bevor er sich überlegt hatte, was er mit der Leiche – mit den Leichen anfangen sollte. Nachdem die halbe Flasche leer war, hatte er seinen Neffen Bernie angerufen und sich mit ihm beratschlagt.  
„Wir hielten es beide für das Beste, die Polizei nicht anzurufen", sagte Murray. „Wir wollten die Leichen loswerden und nichts mehr mit der Sache zutun haben."  
„Also haben Sie den Säugling in eine Plastiktüte gepackt, ihn zusammen mit der Leiche von Mrs Quinn in ihren Wagen geschafft und zum Green Hill Park in Worchester gefahren", sagte Woody. Er sah Murray angewidert an und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur … So ein scheinheiliges Arschloch! Woody musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, damit er nicht einfach aufsprang und Murray an den Gurgel ging.  
Murray nickte. „Danach haben wir den Wagen dann auf einem Park&Ride in Charlestown abgestellt. Da müsste er noch stehen, wenn -"  
„Den Wagen haben wir schon gefunden", sagte Woody. „Warum der Green Hill Park?"  
„Der lag schön weit vom Motel entfernt", antwortete Murray. „Wir dachten, dass wir dadurch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken. Aber scheinbar hat das nicht funktioniert." Er seufzte und sah Woody mit ausdruckslosem Blick an.  
„Nein, das hat es nicht, Mr. Murray", sagte dieser. „Sie werden sich vor Gericht verantworten müssen. Das ist Ihnen hoffentlich bewusst.

„Dann haben wir den Fall ja wohl gelöst."  
Jordan hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Walcott den Nebenraum betreten hatte, so sehr war sie mit dem beschäftigt, was hinter der Spiegelwand gesprochen wurde. Sie drehte sich zu Walcott um und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn Sie es so wollen", sagte sie.  
„Der Fall ist doch eindeutig, oder nicht?", fragte Walcott. „Dieser Murray bekommt seinen Prozess und Hoyt kann sich ein Lob von seinem Chef abholen. Und dadurch, dass wir Capra den Fall entzogen haben, kann er die ganzen Lorbeeren für sich alleine einheimsen. Scheint sein Glückstag zu sein." Walcott verzog die Mundwinkel zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln, zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ eine fassungslose Jordan alleine im Raum zurück.

-TBC-


	12. Epilog

TITEL: **The past may sleep - But it NEVER dies  
**AUTOR: Nici Cavanaugh  
TEIL: 12 von 12  
FSK: ab 16 (um sicher zu gehen)  
GENRE: Allgemein, Drama, Spannung  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Annie, Woody, Jordan, Garret und der Rest  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
INHALT: An einem kalten Wintertag werden Annie, Woody und Garret zu einem Tatort gerufen, der ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern wird …  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir.  
WARNUNG: Es geht primär um einen Mordfall, in dem auch ein Baby verwickelt ist. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**--------------**

**Epilog**

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Quinn." Lily sah den Anwalt mit mitfühlendem Blick an und deckte die Leiche seiner Frau wieder zu.  
„Dann ist sie nicht umgebracht worden?", fragte Quinn. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und sah zu Garret, der auf der anderen Seite der Bahre stand und ihn beobachtete.  
„Soweit wir wissen, hatte sie eine Fehlgeburt, Mr. Quinn", antwortete Garret. „Das Baby war tot, bevor es auf die Welt kam. Ich … Wir denken, dass Ihre Frau das nicht verkraftet hat. Die leere Packung Schlaftabletten und der hohe Anteil an Hypnotika und Tranquilizer lässt darauf schließen, dass Sie versucht hat, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie muss gegen den Pfosten des Bettes gefallen sein und hat sich dabei so schwer am Kopf verletzt, dass sie daran gestorben ist."  
„Mein Gott." In Quinns Augen war echte Trauer und Bestürzung zu sehen. Er wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von der Bahre ab und ging ein paar Schritte.  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagte er. „Sie war so … so depressiv in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Ich habe das auf die Schwangerschaft geschoben, aber … Wäre ich nur nicht weggefahren, dann hätte ich das vielleicht verhindern können. Ich -"

„Wissen Sie, was Ihre Frau in Boston wollte, Mr. Quinn?" Woody stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat auf die Gruppe zu. „Warum war sie in Boston. Alleine. In ihrem Zustand."  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Quinn. Er sah Woody mit demselben todbringenden Blick an, den der Detective ihm zugeworfen hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, bin aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Vielleicht wollte sie zu mir kommen. In die Jagdhütte. Hätte sie doch nur angerufen, dann hätte ich sie geholt."  
Woody seufzte und wandte sich von Quinn ab. Diese aufgesetzte Verzweiflung und Trauer machte ihn krank. Er hatte immer noch das Bild vom Vortag vor Augen, als er Quinn in Annies Wohnung getroffen hatte.  
Wie konnte der Mann nur so um eine Frau trauern, die er schon kurz nach ihrem Tod mit einer anderen betrog – oder vielleicht hatte er es schon vorher getan. Mit Annie. Oder mit jemand anderem. Kein Wunder, dass seine Frau depressiv war und sich das Leben genommen hatte.

Woody hatte nicht mehr mit Annie gesprochen. Zweimal hatte er ihre Nummer schon gewählt, aber wieder aufgelegt, bevor sie sich melden konnte. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte oder wie er sich ihr gegenüber nach alldem normal verhalten sollte, wenn er doch ständig das Bild von ihr und Quinn vor Augen hatte.  
Aber andererseits vermisste er Annie und hätte ihr gerne von ihrem Erfolg erzählt und seine Freude mit ihr geteilt. Vielleicht würde er sie später doch anrufen …  
Er folgte Lily, Quinn und Garret nach draußen auf dem Flur, wo sich Garret von dem New Yorker Anwalt verabschiedete und in sein Büro zurückgehen wollte. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, weil Annie gerade aus eben diesem herauskam und ihm eine Akte entgegenhielt, über die sie scheinbar mit Garret sprechen wollte.

Woody blickte irritiert zu ihr und dann zu Quinn, der ebenfalls in diese Richtung starrte und Anstalten machte, zu Annie zu gehen. Als Annie ihn sah, konnte Woody selbst aus der Entfernung die Panik in ihren Augen sehen. Er trat einen Schritt auf Quinn zu, um ihm den Weg zu versperren und ihn in Richtung Schwingtür zu bugsieren, doch Quinn schob sich einfach an ihm vorbei.  
„Annie, können wir bitte reden?" Quinns Tonfall klang eher wie ein Befehl, als wie eine Bitte und Woody spürte, wie sich ein dicker Knoten in seinem Magen bildete, der noch um einiges anschwoll, als er Annie soweit zurückweichen sah, bis sie schließlich in Garrets Büro verschwand und die Tür schloss.

Woody ließ Lily stehen, die das Ganze teilnahmslos beobachtete hatte, und mit Garrets Hilfe schafften sie es, Quinn dazu zu bewegen, das Institut zu verlassen, ohne eine Szene zu machen oder dafür so sorgen, dass Woody ihm festnehmen ließ. Eine kleine Drohung, dass er beim nächsten Mal einen Rundgang durch den Knast gewinnen würde, wenn er sich Annie auch nur näherte, konnte Woody sich dann doch nicht verkneifen und genoss die Resignation in Quinns Augen. Doch erst als Quinn sicher im Fahrstuhl stand, dessen Türen sich gerade vor ihren Augen schlossen, erlaubte Woody es sich, erleichtert auszuatmen.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Garret erstaunt. „Ich hoffe, es war nicht das, was ich denke, was ich war."  
Woody sah Garret nervös an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung", log er, „aber vielleicht finde ich es heraus. Ich wollte sowieso mit Annie sprechen. Und wo sie schon mal da ist ..."  
„Ich hatte gedacht, sie wäre beurlaubt", sagte Garret, während sie gemeinsam zu seinem Büro zurückgingen.  
„Das habe ich auch gedacht", meinte Woody. „Aber scheinbar hat sich da was ergeben." Er sah Garret mit einem wissenden Grinsen an. „Sie wissen doch, wie das hier so ist. Für alles gibt es eine Ursache und auch ein Mittel, wie man diese bekämpft." Woody wusste, dass Garret ihn jetzt scheinbar für verrückt erklärte, aber er wollte dem Pathologen nicht auf die Nase binden, dass Jordan und er dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Marquette Walcotts Anordnung widerrufen hatte. Sie waren sich immer noch nicht sicher, in welcher Beziehung Garret und die Staatsanwältin zueinander standen, und er hatte auch keine Lust, in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten und es sich so mit Garret zu verderben.  
„Sagen wir mal so", erklärte er dann aber doch, nachdem er das große Fragenzeichen in Garrets Gesicht nicht länger ertragen konnte. „Es hat ein paar Missverständnisse gegeben, die wir aus der Welt schaffen konnten."  
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, ließ Woody Garret stehen und betrat dessen Büro, wo Annie noch immer wartete.

-o-

„Es tut mir Leid, Woody", sagte Annie leise. Sie hatte den Blick auf ihren Donut gerichtet, und wagte es nicht, Woody anzusehen.  
Die beiden saßen gemeinsam in dem kleinen Diner in der Nähe des Instituts und tranken Kaffee. Woody hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Annie in einen frühen Feierabend zu entführen.  
Er war zwar immer noch verwirrt und ein wenig enttäuscht von dem, was passiert war, aber er war auch neugierig. Und Annie tat ihm Leid. Diese Panik, die sie vorhin in den Augen gehabt hatte, war so erschreckend echt gewesen, dass Woody einfach nicht anders konnte, als ihr eine Chance zu geben, sich zu erklären und die Sache wieder ins Reine zu bringen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Annie", sagte Woody. „Dir muss es nicht Leid tun. Ich glaube, ich habe es verstanden. Du und dieser Quinn … ihr beide seid ein …"  
„Wir waren", antwortete Annie leise. „Ich habe Max vor zwei Jahren kennen gelernt. Er ist mir ins Auto gefahren und … na ja, du kennst das doch aus den Filmen." Sie lächelte Woody traurig an. „Er hat mich ins Krankenhaus gefahren, sich um mich gekümmert und dann ist es halt einfach passiert. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Und er sich in mich." Sie seufzte leise und sah Woody traurig an.  
„Am Anfang war auch alles in Ordnung", fuhr sie leise fort. „Wir haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und waren glücklich. Doch dann … dann haben sich die Tage gehäuft, an denen er nicht zu mir kommen konnte, weil er irgendwelche Treffen mit Geschäftspartnern hatte oder auf Geschäftsreise musste. Das dachte ich zumindest."  
„Aber in Wirklichkeit war er bei seiner Frau zuhause?", vermutete Woody.  
Annie nickte. „Eines Tages hat er mir von ihr erzählt", sagte sie. „Ich war total geschockt und wollte mich sofort von ihm trennen, aber er hat mich bekniet und angefleht, dass ich ihm etwas Zeit lassen solle, bis er alles mit seiner Frau geklärt hat. Er hat behauptet, sie wären nur noch auf dem Papier verheiratet und nur noch wegen seiner Partnerschaft in der Kanzlei ihres Vaters zusammen. Er … er hat gesagt, sie würden sich nicht mehr lieben. Ich habe ihm geglaubt und gewartet, aber …"  
„Er hat dich immer weiter hingehalten."

Annie nickte wieder und griff nach der Serviette, um sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. „Irgendwann habe ich dann erfahren, dass sie schwanger ist. Und da habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin dann aus New York weggegangen. Ich war feige und bin einfach weggelaufen, Woody. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich könnte das alles hinter mir lassen und neu anfangen, aber es … es ging nicht. Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Plötzlich war _er_ wieder da und ich war wieder zu feige, um ihn einfach wegzuschicken."

„Du warst nicht feige, Annie", sagte Woody leise. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Manchmal muss man einfach machen, was das Herz einem sagt. Du warst durcheinander und hast einfach nur instinktiv reagiert. Vielleicht … vielleicht hättest du stärker sein können, aber du warst es nicht. Nicht sofort. Aber dafür heute. Du hast dich gegen ihn gestellt und ihn weggeschickt. Das muss man dir hoch anrechnen, Annie. Niemand kann dir etwas zum Vorwurf machen. Und du solltest es auch nicht. Okay?" Annie nickte leicht. „Und was das andere betrifft … hat man eben manchmal keine andere Wahl. Manchmal kommt eben der Zeitpunkt, wo man dann einfach seine Sachen packen und irgendwo anders neu anfangen muss. Es geht oft nicht anders. Aber das ist auch nicht feige."  
„Denkst du?", fragte Annie leise.  
„Ja, das denke ich, Annie", sagte Woody ernst. Er spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, Annie zu erzählen, warum und aus welchen Gründen er damals aus Wisconsin weggegangen war, entschied sich aber dagegen. Bisher hatte er noch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, außer mit seinem Bruder Calvin. Und das wollte er auch nicht so schnell ändern. Ihm gefiel es, dass alle von ihm dachten, er wäre das Landei, das in der Großstadt sein Glück suchte. Warum sollte er daran etwas ändern?  
„Und ich denke auch, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht einfach ruhen lassen kann und darf", fuhr er fort. „Das ist deine Vergangenheit, dein Leben, das dich zu dem gemacht hat, was du heute bist. Das kann und darf man nicht einfach ignorieren oder vergessen. Das gehört zu dir dazu. Das hat dich zu dem gemacht, der du bist. Verstehst du?"  
Annie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg und sah Woody mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. „Ja, ich glaube, das verstehe ich. Aber ich … ich brauche wohl einfach ein bisschen Zeit, um mit mir selber wieder ins Reine zu kommen. Ich schäme ich einfach für das, was ich getan habe."  
Woody war zwar der Meinung, dass Annie sich nicht zu schämen brauchte, trotzdem nickte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Donut.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und tranken ihren Kaffee, bis das Klingeln von Woodys Handy die Stille zwischen ihnen brach.  
„_Officer Case hier, Detective. Wir haben einen Toten in der Boylston Street Nr. 449. Übernehmen Sie das?"  
_„Ein Mord?"  
„_Ich würde sagen, dass der alte Herr sich nicht absichtlich das Messer in den Rücken gerammt hat, Detective. Aber vielleicht vergewissern Sie sich selber."  
_„Ja, sicher", sagte Woody. „Bin schon unterwegs." Er klappte das Handy zu und steckte es in seine Jacke zurück, während er Annie ansah. „Sind Sie bereit für einen neuen Einsatz, Detective Capra?"  
„Aber nur, wenn wir Ihren Wagen nehmen, Detective Hoyt", antwortete Annie. „Sie wissen doch, ich bin neu hier. Und wir wollen uns doch nicht verfahren."  
Woody lachte und zog ein paar Scheine aus der Tasche, um zu zahlen, während Annie nach ihrer Jacke griff und ihn frech angrinste.  
Als er ihr grinsend die Tür des Diners öffnete, sah Woody in ihren Augen wieder dieses alte Feuer flackern, das er so lange vermisst hatte. Noch lag zwar ein Schatten darüber, aber der würde auch noch verschwinden. Da war sich Woody sicher.

**-Ende-**

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen Lesern und Reviewern bedanken, die mir so lange treu geblieben sind. Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich leider einige Hänger mit der Story, aber jetzt zum Ende ging es wieder erfreulich gut. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat Euch gefallen._


End file.
